Crash: The Bandicoot Worrier
by Jpbake
Summary: Sequel to Crash begins. When a new Villain called the Destroyer breaks out of Prison, Crash finds himself in the d\biggest battle of his life. And when Crash fails to save a cop, Crash finds himself taking the fall and exiled from the island and this time to save the City Crash might have to make the ultimate sacrifice. rated T for language, violence, and brief sexuality
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Jpbake here with the sequel to Crash begins that I promised you. If you haven't read Crash begins I highly suggest that you read it first otherwise you may not understand this. This story is in no way related to any of the games. It is my own story. So sit back and enjoy the ride. **

At a prison on the far side of N. Sanity Island the guards were locking the gates for the night.

"Make sure that lock is secure." One of the guards said. "We can't let anyone in or out of the prison. And make sure we got extra guards on the Destroyer. He is way too dangerous to be left unguarded."

Inside the prison on a separate hall separated from all other prisoners was the prisoner, Destroyer. He was a bandicoot created by Cortex like Crash but he was much stronger, his fur was a dark red and his face was completely deformed. Also he contained special powers. He had to be chained down with the strongest of chains to keep him from escaping. Tonight more than most nights he was taunting the night guard.

"Once I get out of here I'm going to roast you like a marshmallow at a camp fire." He growled.

"Look at me big boy I'm terrified." The guard mocked. "You aren't ever getting out of here."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He growled. "You never know what might happen some night."

Outside the prison gate a mysterious man in a hoodie was walking up to the prison. His hood was black and covering his face and he a held a object that looked like a tuning fork behind his back as he walked up to the guard at the gate

"Hey man this is privet property you are stepping on and you are not allowed to be here." The night guard said. Then the mystery man pulled out the tuning fork and charged it up and with a blast he sucked the life right out of the guard till all that was left was a skeleton then he melted the lock with the fork and walked into the prison.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the guards said noticing him. "You are not allowed in here."

"They call me Dr. Nefarious Tropy." The guy said lifting the hood and showing his face. "And my master sent me here on a mission so..." Then he blasted his tuning fork and vaporized one of the guards. Then the rest of the guards took out their guns and starting opining fire. But Tropy made a force shield blocking the gun shots. Then he shot fire out at the guards taking out half of them. Then when the shield lifted he ran up to the guards and dodging there gun fire he touched them on the chest with the fork and they instantly vaporized to dust. He destroyed nearly all of the guards turning them into bones and dust. He walked up to the one remaining guard that was outside and grabbed him by the neck.

"Please I got a family." The guard pleaded.

"So did I at one point until they all died needlessly."

"What are you?" The guard asked.

"I am the master of time itself. I can stop and speed up time whenever I wish. I can also make you age at my will by making you older or younger. This is why I have been alive for more than seven hundred years." Then he took the fork and pressed it to the guard's chest. The guard screamed as he felt years being added to him. Soon Tropy stopped.

"I just made you ten years older. Now take me to the Destroyer or you will become even more older." The guard led him to the Destroyers cell. The destroyer looked up and smiled when he saw Tropy.

"The master said you would come." He said

"Does master ever lie?" Tropy said as he melted the lock and chains. Then Tropy turned to the guard.

"Thanks for the cooperation now do me a favor and die." Then he put the fork to the guard and aged him some more only this time he didn't stop and he did it slowly enough so the guard felt his life draining away. He saw his skin turn white and wrinkle his face became nothing but skin and bones. His hair turned white he screamed as he soon became nothing more than a skeleton.

"Let's go destroyer." Tropy said. "This place seems a little dead if you know what I mean." They walked outside when they saw more guards running up to them.

"Uh oh looks like one of the guards called for backup before he died." Tropy said.

"Let me handle this." Destroyer said then his entire body lit on fire like a torch, his eyes become bright red and then he shot fire through his hands and mouth burning all of them before they could reach them. Once all of the guards were dead they walked out of the prison and into Tropy's car and drove away.

Meanwhile at the Bandicoots house the following morning, Crash and Tawna was on the balcony looking at the sun rise. It had been a year since the death of Cortex and Crash was enjoying having some alone time with Tawna.

"The sun sure is pretty in the morning." Crash said his arms wrapped around Tawna's waist.

"Sure is." Tawna said.

"Almost as pretty as you." Crash said as he kissed Tawna. Suddenly though Coco walked up to them.

"Hey Crash can I talk to you about something?" She asked

"I guess." Crash said as he left Tawna on the Balcony and walked off with Coco. Tawna not knowing what to do followed them from a distance.

"Crash I have been doing some testing in my lab." Coco started.

"What's new? You do that every day." Crash said.

"Yes well I have been testing the DNA of both you and me and they come up almost identical."

"Which means?" Crash asked.

"It means you're my brother Crash, The one that I thought I lost years ago. And I'm your sister."

Crash then just froze. He sat down in the chair that was behind him and after a minute he said. "I knew it, somehow I just knew it. I could never prove it but somehow I knew it." Crash then grabbed Coco and gave her a big hug tears flowing from his eyes. Tawna was hid behind the wall listening suddenly walked in.

"Whoa hold on a minute." Tawna said. "You mean you two have been siblings this whole time but you never knew it. Am I missing something here?"

"We've been separated for many years." Crash said. Ever since this one night when… well lets back up a couple months." That's when Crash told Tawna the story of their separation. "It used to be our whole family. Me Coco and our parents, we were normal bandicoots at the time. One day the four of us were out scrounging for food when a dingo came out. He chased the four of us for what seemed like miles. Me and Coco found a hole that we ran inside and hid. But our parents weren't so lucky. We heard the dingo catch them and rip into their flesh and devour them. From that day me and Coco were orphans. Since I was the oldest I tried my hardest to watch over Coco. For several months me and her struggled to survive. Then one day the dingo came back to get us. We ran but somehow me and Coco got separated. When the danger was gone I went back to search for Coco but could never find her. I assumed the dingo got her. But actually Cortex found her and turned her into what she is now."

"Wow." Tawna said. "Rough life."

"Yeah, but now we are reunited and nothing is going to ever separate us ever again." Crash said. Suddenly the phone rang. Crash picked it up; Timmons was on the other line.

"Crash something bad has happened at Redwoods Prison. We need you to come over fast. Crash by the looks of it we might have something very terrible on our hands. I'll explain more to you when you get here." Then he hung up the phone.

"Let's go Coco. Something bad has come up at Redwoods prison."

"Rodger that." Coco said then she and Tawna got in Coco's car while Crash hopped on his motorcycle and they drove to the prison. Coco's car was a pink Mercedes Benz that she bought from a car shop. She hadn't yet turned it into a war vehicle although she has had plans for that. Within a few minutes they reached the jail and they were surprised with what they saw. The place was in ashes. Skeletons and charred bodies were everywhere on the concrete.

"What the hell happened?" Crash asked.

"Someone broke into the prison. Someone more powerful then we has ever seen before." Commissioner Ramon Marley said. "Turned the outside guard into bones and took out what guards there was outside the prison from what it seems. Then he freed the most dangerous prisoner we have ever dealt with. Somebody that could give Cortex a lesson on evil. A monster known as the Destroyer." The mentioned of the destroyer made Coco gasp.

"No!" She gasped. "He can't be free."

"You know the destroyer?" Crash asked

"Sadly." Coco said. Then she took out her laptop which was in her car and pulled out a profile she kept of the destroyer. Crash, Timmons and the rest of them gathered around her.

"He was Cortex's first experiment with his animals. Me and the Destroyer were captured around the same time. We were his first soldiers. But when he created Destroyer he wanted to do something special. He wanted to make sure he was the perfect soldier. A worrier so unstoppable no one would be able to stop him. To do that he turned to dark magic. He practiced all the voodoo rituals and prayed to the evil spirits to give Destroyer the powers he needed to be the mightiest worrier this planet has ever seen. One day magic black dust came swarming from the ground and into Destroyer. The magic dust made him powerful and gave him magical powers. He could shoot fire he was completely bullet proof. He had incredible strength, He could shape shift, and his biggest power is he could make as many copies of himself as he wanted. He was also immortal. Cortex was pleased with his creation. He took him to the city and me and him was supposed to destroy the city. He destroyed most of the city even the parts he wanted was to out of control and even turned on Cortex. The City had to lead him to a remote location and drop a nuke bomb on him to stop him. He was led away. I thought that was the last I would see of him but apparently not.

"My question is why would anyone want to free him? And what are their plans?" Marley said.

"I don't know Marley but I just hope we can stop him before we have a disaster like the last time he was loose." Coco said.

Meanwhile on the other side of town at a river there was a figure floating unconscious in the river. It was Ripper Roo, he survived his encounter with Crash and was floating across the river last year. Only suddenly he had a vision He found himself surrounded by four walls, the room was pitch black. There was no light anywhere.

"Where am I How am I still alive?" He asked "What is this place." Suddenly he saw in the shadows two yellow eyes. They were demonic and didn't look human.

"Who are you?" Ripper asked.

"I am the master of all that is evil in this universe Ripper. And as for you surviving this long. I have kept you alive. I am a magical being and I need you alive for I need you for something." He said

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I know everything Ripper." The figure Said. "I need you to wake up from your current state and find Dr. Tropy and Destroyer. I have plans for all three of you. With your help we can own this pathetic world."

"What's in it for me?" Ripper said.

"If you help I can bring back your beloved Rita from the dead." The figure said

"You can do that?" he asked in shock. "How?"

"As I said I am the master of evil and the most powerful being in the universe. How do you think I got into your head Ripper?"

"Ok I'll do it." Ripper said.

"Good, now wake up there isn't much time to spare." Then the vision vanished. A fisherman who was out fishing for trout saw Ripper floating in the water and got a stick and pulled him to shore.

"You ok?" The man asked. Ripper opened his eyes smiled then grabbed the man by the throat and pulled out a knife.

"Never better." Ripper said squeezing as hard as he could against the man's neck." "Now you are going to tell me all you know about Tropy and Destroyer."

"I know nothing" The man said. "All I know is what I heard in the news reports."

"Tell what you know and where I can find them." Ripper said.

"Tropy broke Destroyer out of Redwood prison, A prison right outside Wumpa City. They could be anywhere around that area. That's all I know I swear." The fisherman cried. That's when Ripper took the fishing hook and put the hook right through the man's upper lip. Then he took the string and strangled the man to death and threw his carcass in the water laughing the whole time.

"Here fishes." He laughed. "Chowder time." Then he took the man's car and drove off to find Tropy and the Destroyer.


	2. Chapter 2

Crash was working on the computer trying to find out who the guy was that freed the Destroyer and what their possible next move was. He had been working nonstop for over 10 hours and drinking tons of coffee to prevent him from falling asleep. He had snatched some of the few surviving surveillance cameras and had been studying them. He saw who the guy was but he had been having a hard time finding out who he was. Coco suddenly walked up to him.

"Crash who have been on that thing for hours give it a rest."

"I can't Coco." Crash replied. "I got to figure out who this mystery guy is and why he freed destroyer out of prison. You said yourself that he is extremely dangerous.

"Yeah but you are stressing yourself out to much by staying on that computer. You need to relax for the night. Here come with me to the lab I got some things to show you." Then Coco led Crash down to the lab in their basement. When they got their there was a lot of new things down there.

"Somebody's been busy." Crash said.

"But unlike you Crash I have been taking breaks." Coco joked then she showed Crash a suit.

"I have made you this motorcycle suit and helmet for you Crash. It is a full body suit that will protect you on the motorcycle from people shooting at you because it is made out of complete bullet proof material."

"Sweet" Crash said.

"I have also made this utility belt with all sorts of gadgets including knockout gas, grenades and anything else you might find in handy."

"Utility belt? Who do you think I am Batman?" Crash said.

"Well I do have the blueprints made for a possible Bandicoot mobile" Coco then took out the blueprints and showed Crash the plans.

"I thought your Car was supposed to be our war vehicle besides I like my motorcycle. I'm not Batman Coco and I don't want to be Batman. You aren't getting me in no cape. And I don't want to see no flashing signal in the sky. I'll take the Utility belt and the motorcycle suit and that's it. If you need me for the rest of the night I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Tawna's in the shower right now." Coco said.

"Which is why it's the perfect time for me to take one now." Crash said as he went upstairs. Coco just rolled her eyes and then called Timmons

"Cancel the idea for the bandicoot signal. Crash said he didn't want it."

"Yeah I told Mayor Norman about the idea and I thought he was about to have a heart attack. He doesn't like Crash and doesn't want him involved in police work."

"What is it with Norman and mutants? All we have done is proven ourselves trustworthy. Why can't the mayor see it?

"People will fear what they don't understand. They don't understand your kind so they fear you. And with the Destroyer on the loose I'm afraid it might be harder for you guys to prove yourselves."

Meanwhile in an unknown location in Wumpa City Destroyer and Tropy was having a meeting about what their plan was.

"When are we going to face this Crash Bandicoot, Tropy. I have been looking forward to ripping him into ground beef."

"Actually Destroyer your job is to destroy the city I have another plan in mine for how to handle Crash. The boss has made it very clear to me. Crash must not be destroyed. He wants him alive. He wants him to join our side. All we have to do is make him see the truth about this city. How they will turn on him in a heartbeat. All we have to do is figure out how to get the message across to him." Suddenly Ripper Roo came walking in and he was laughing his head off.

"You guys have got to be the dumbest people of the face of the planet." He laughed. "You think Crash is going to join you willingly? You guys are pathetic."

"And just who the hell are you?" Tropy asked. "And how the hell did you find us"

"The names Ripper Roo." Ripper said "And it wasn't easy, I had to kill a fisherman and a taxi driver before I finally figured out your location. By the way do you have a vending machine around this joint I'm starving?" he laughed

"Ok bud you got ten seconds to say why the hell you are hear or I am going to rip your damn arms right out of your bloody carcass."

"Relax man I was sent here by your master. You know the Halloween mast with the yellow eyes and creepy voice. We are all on the same team. And if you want to get Crash Bandicoot you're going to have to get it threw the people he cares about. Somebody who he would willingly take the blame for."

"And just who do you have in mind?" Tropy said.

"For some reason he has built a friendship with the police department. If we lure one of the officers into a trap and kill him Crash will fill like it was his fault. The public will hate him, they'll turn against him. Then he will see that all it takes is one little death for the city to hate them. They will take the blame out on all the bandicoots. They will kill his female bandicoot friends. Then when Crash has nothing left to fight for. Then he will see just how easily the world will turn on him, just how evil they can be. Then he will join us."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Tropy said.

"Good then tomorrow we strike." Ripper said as he laughed sadistically.

Crash was in bed tossing and turning that night with Tawna in the bed right beside him. They had been sleeping together since the Cortex incident. Tonight though something was bothering him. He was having a vision and it wasn't a good one. Crash found himself surrounded by total darkness.

"Were am I. What's going on here?" He then saw Tawna from a distance.

"Tawna?" He said in confusion seeing her in the vision. Suddenly a big electric beam came from the sky and zapped her killing her instantly.

"TAWNA!" Crash screamed running up to her body he then heard Coco scream and turned to look at her. He saw her running scared before being disintegrated by the same beam.

"NO! He yelled. Then He saw the same thing happen to Timmons and Marley.

"Why is this happening? What is going on?" Then Aku Aku dropped from the sky dead from an apparent battle. He had been torn to pieces. Then Crash heard laughter coming from the distance.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Crash yelled pissed off at what he witnessed.

"Patience Crash. I'll reveal myself in good time." The voice said. All Crash could see of the figure was his evil yellow eyes. Those eyes alone gave Crash a shiver.

"What's happening? Why am I seeing this?"

"This is your future Crash." The voice said. "Everyone you ever cared about, everyone you ever loved will die right in front of your eyes. And there is nothing you can do to stop it Crash."

"No there has to be a way!" Crash screamed. "Please show me the way!"

"You can't stop the future Crash. What's going to happen is going to happen. Your doomed Crash" The demonic voice laughed.

"No please. Don't tell me this going to happen." But the voice kept on laughing as Crash screamed in fear of what he witnessed then he woke and jumped up gasping from fear. Crash looked to his left and saw Tawna in the bed beside him sleeping peacefully. It had only been a nightmare but for some reason he felt that this was just no dream. This was a sign. Crash got out of bed put some pants on and walked to the balcony right outside their room. He needed some air. The vision he just had terrified him. Tawna woke up noticing Crash wasn't beside her and sat up and saw Crash out on the balcony.

"Crash is something wrong?" Tawna asked.

"I'm fine Tawna." Crash lied. "Go back to bed." Tawna could tell something was wrong and got out of bed. She didn't even bother to put her robe on she just walked up to Crash in her bra and panties and asked

"Crash what's bothering you. You seem scared of something."

"Crash just sighed." I had a vision Tawna.

"A vision?" Tawna said confused.

"Yes and in it I saw you, Coco and everybody I care about die. And there was nothing I could do about it. Then there was this evil voice that said that this is the future and that there is nothing I can do to prevent it from happening." Tawna upon listing to Crash walked up and kissed him then rubbed her fingers through his chest.

"Crash it was just a nightmare. I know this Destroyer thing has got you in a stressful situation. If I was in your shoes I would be to. But you can't let every little bad dream get to you."

"Maybe you are right." Crash said calming down. "Maybe I am just paranoid." Tawna just kissed him some more.

"Let's get back to bed. You'll feel better in the morning" Then Tawna just kissed him some more until they were making out then they went back to bed and Crash slept good for the rest of the night.

The following morning Ripper went up to Destroyer. It's time to lure the Police Commissioner into are trap. Can you mimic voices?"

"Of course I can." Destroyer said.

"Good Mimic Crashes voice and tell him to meet him on the ally in between Main and 21st street." That's when Destroyer took out his phone and Called Marley.

"Hello Marley this is Crash." Destroyer said.

"Crash? I didn't recognize the number what's wrong?"

"I'm using a pay phone on Main Street. Listen you need to meet me on the alley between Main and 21st street. I got some crucial mission that I want you to do for me. You're the only one I can trust to do this."

"Why can't you tell me here?"

"Because I don't know who might be listening. Please come right away. We don't have much time." Then Destroyer hung up.

"He's on his way." He said

"Good now to call Crash." Ripper said

Crash woke up the next morning to see Coco at the computer.

"Hey I think I found out who our mystery guy is Crash." But before Crash could respond he got a phone call.

"Hello?" Crash asked

"Hello Crash." A familiar laugh said on the other line.

"Richard? You're alive?"

"That's right Crash. Ripper Roo is back from the dead. Hey Crash you want to play a game? I sure do. It's called save the cop."

"What are you doing Richard?" Crash growled.

"I'm not doing anything my friends are." Ripper said. "You see The Destroyer mimicked you over the phone and is leading Commissioner Marley in a trap on the Alley between Main and 21st Street. You want to save him Crash? You got to beat him there. Hurry I can't promise how fast he will get there." Then Ripper laughed and hung up the phone.

"Coco get Aku and Timmons. Destroyer is setting an ambush for Marley. We got to warn him." Crash said as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet.

"On it" Coco said then she called Timmons as she ran to her car.

"Timmons Destroyer is leading Marley into a trap go to the alley between 21st and Main street we don't have much time.

"On my way." Then Crash, Timmons, Coco, and Aku left to warn Marley before it was too late.

Marley reached the Alley and saw Crash standing against the wall on the far side of the Alley.

"Glad you could make it Marley." Crash said.

"What's this all about Crash?" Marley said but before Destroyer could speak a motorcycle and Police Car pulled up to him.

"Marley don't!" Crash said pulling off his helmet. "That's not Crash, That's the Destroyer!" Suddenly the Crash in the Alley morphed back into the Destroyer.

"What the Hell?" Marley said. Then the Destroyer shot out a fire ball hitting Marley right in the heart, knocking him down instantly.

"No!" Crash said. Then Crashed charged at the Destroyer but Destroyer shot another fire ball at them. Causing Timmons to duck behind the wall as his police car got blown up.

Timmons was firing shots at the Destroyer. They were hitting him but not having any effect on him.

"Save your ammo Timmons." Crash said "I got this." Then Crash ran and leaped through the fire meeting Destroyer.

"It's just you and me Destroyer." Crash growled as he threw a punch at Destroyer. Destroyer just stopped it and started twisting it backwards.

"You're no match for me." Destroyer said. "But what did I expect from a mortal. Have a taste of the power of immortality." Then he shot a fireball at Crash. It missed his heart but did hit him in the chest sending him flying back.

"CRASH!" Timmons screamed.

"Crash just moaned as he struggled getting back on his feet as he watched Destroyer punch an exit through the wall.

"Better luck next time Crash" Then he walked off in a trail of fire. Crash struggled to his feet and walked over to Marley who was being looked at by Timmons.

"Marley I'm sorry I was too late." Crash said. Marley put his hand on Crash's shoulder as he was struggling to talk.

"It's ok Crash." He whispered as he was dying. "I believe in you, I…" Then death cut him short as Marley's hand fell to the ground and his head leaned back. Marley was dead.

Coco's car just arrived. She took a wrong turn in the panic mode and had to turn around. She got out and she and Aku noticed Marley's body and Crash leaning over it.

"Oh no!" Coco said

"No! Don't you die on me Marley!" Crash said shaking his body. "Don't you die on me! Aku heal him!"

"I don't have the power to heal the dead. Only the wounded. I'm sorry." Aku said. Then Crash remembered the vision. That's when he started having a panic attack. He grabbed his chest and started shaking violently in fear as he stumbled against a wall.  
"Crash what is it? What's wrong?" Coco asked.

"The vision! It's starting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Jpbake here. If you haven't noticed I base a lot of my ideas for this story from the Dark Knight Trilogy and X-man comics. Some of the best super hero's ever. Also I am working on another story right now also. A crossover between the Justice League and X-man called the Rogue Clown please check that out in the crossover comics section that will be appreciated. Anyway on with the story. **

At the Mayor's office a secretary ran to Mayor Ryan Norman's office.

"Mayor Norman Commissioner Ramon Marley is dead"

"What happened?" Norman said in response.

"The Destroyer led him into a trap. Crash tried to stop it but he failed."

"I want to find that son of a bitch who freed Destroyer out of prison."

"Sir there is more"

"What do you mean?"

"There is reason to believe that Marley was murdered as a way to get to Crash."

"What are you saying?"

I'm saying that Marley died because of his connection to Crash Bandicoot and the Destroyer is trying to get to Crash. Sir a lot of people believe that if Crash is to remain loose more people is going to die just to get to him."

Norman just stood there for moment and thought. "No their won't be any more deaths. I knew that bandicoot would be nothing but trouble and this now proves my point. Nothing good comes from vigilantes or mutants for that matter. During Marley's funeral I'm going to expose Crash as the menace he is. And by the end of that day there will be a hundred cops at his door step placing him under arrest."

"But what about the Destroyer and the person who freed him?"

"We'll get to them but first I want Crash."

That night Crash was just sitting up on his bed with his head hung low moping. He felt guilty for Marley's death. He kept feeling that he was responsible for it. Tawna walked up to him in her robe.

"I know how you feel Crash I felt the same way when Rita died."

"I couldn't save him Tawna. I failed Marley." He said in tears.

"You tried your hardest. Destroyer caught you unaware."

"It's just not that Tawna it's the vision. That vision I had last night it is coming true. Marley died, You can all be next. What if next time it is you or Coco?

"You're letting that vision get to you. Nothing is going to happen Crash. You can't let Marley's death get to you."

"You don't know that Tawna. As long as that Destroyer is on the loose we don't know what will happen next.

Tawna then sat down and started messaging Crash's shoulders trying to loosen him up some.

"Let's just go to bed. Maybe you will feel better in the morning." Then with that Crash and Tawna went to bed. That night though Crash had another vision he found himself in the same dark place this time though when he looked in front of him he saw a tomb stone with Marley's name on it. And when he looked farther he saw Tawna and Coco kneeled down in front of a executer with an ax in hand.

"Coco! Tawna!" Crash yelled they looked at him but before they could say a word the executioner beheaded them both and their heads rolled right up to Crash's feet.

"No!" Crash yelled then he heard the hideous laugh he heard before. Then the voice spoke "One life down the rest to go. And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"No! You're wrong I will stop it. I won't let this vision come true."

"You are foolish to fight Crash you can't stop the future from happening."

"I can try."

"You are doomed." The voice said then the vision vanished and Crash woke up sweating from fear. He got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen in his boxers and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Then he just sat down on the table and cried.

"I'm sorry Marley. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. This is all my fault." Tawna heard Crash in the other room and got up and walked to toward the kitchen in her bra in panties and peeked behind the wall to see Crash drinking his sorrow away and crying.

"I promise I won't let anyone else die Marley. I won't let that vision come true."

"I'm sorry Crash." Tawna said to herself. "I'm sorry this is happening to you." Then she walked back to bed and left Crash alone.

That night Tropy, Ripper and Destroyer went to this metal building that Destroyer and Ripper never saw before.

"Why are we here?" Destroyer said.

"Because the boss told me that this is a secret lab that only Cortex knew about and he created a special henchmen that he wanted me to release. He was unstable and uncontrollable so Cortex had him chained. The boss was hoping that we could put him under his control with the help of the evil spirits. They walked in and inside one of the cells chained to the wall was a huge muscular Tasmanian tiger. He had spikes coming out of his shoulders and his teeth looked like they could bite through steel.

"Meet Tiny Tiger." Tropy said. "He ways eight hundred pounds and a third of that is muscle. He can rip a grizzly bear in half with his bare hands.

They saw Tiny Struggle to rip the chains off but the chains were too strong even for him. When he saw Tropy he tried biting his face off but Tropy was calm and touched his face with the tuning fork.

"Easy there boy we are just here to help."

"Tiny don't get help from nobody. Tiny is his own man." Tiny said

We'll see about that. Tropy said then he placed his hand on his forehead and started praying to the evil spirits.

"Oh evil spirits make this creature one of us put him under your control and make him serve you and us." Then there was a breeze as the evil spirits were entering Tiny then Tiny bowed his head and said.

"What is your bidding my master?"

"Cut the creature down Destroyer." Tropy said.

"We got a special job for you Tiny." Tropy said turning to Tiny. "You will just have to wait a little bit until we are ready."  
The Next day Marley's funeral was taking place. His casket was being carried through the streets in Downtown Wumpa City with cops walking behind him and Bagpipe players playing. Crash who was to ashamed of himself to attend was watching it on TV because they were streaming it for the local Stations. Finally Mayor Norman stepped up to a podium to say some words about Marley.

"Commissioner Ramon Marley was a good man, I remember when he first came became Police Commissioner. You couldn't wipe that grin off his face if you tried."

Back at Crash's house Coco walked up to Crash. "I thought you of all people would be going to the funeral."

"The city already feared me before this happened. I don't want to know how they think of me now and I showing up would just hurt the city more." Suddenly Norman changed the shift and tone in his speech to Crash.

"Marley's only mistake as Commissioner was trusting that scum Crash. Marley believed in giving and treating everyone and everything equal but some things you can't treat equal. Like that Scum of a mutant Crash. Marley died because of Crash's vigilante ways in the hands of the Destroyer. We have proof that Marley was lured into his death as a way to attack Crash. This makes him and his whole bandicoot family responsible. And tonight their Vigilante ways end. No more good cops must die because of Crash. Tonight he falls." The crowd just cheered and applauded Norman and shouted

"Crash must pay! Crash must pay!"

"At this moment I have 10 police vehicles headed toward the bandicoot house as we speak. They will march in and take that whole Bandicoot family in by force." Norman said.

Crash just took some steps back in shock. This took a turn he was not expecting. Coco just looked out the window.

"Um Crash we got trouble." Crash went to the window and saw the police vehicles swarming their house.

"You, Tawna, and Aku get out of here. I will hold them back." He said as he locked the doors and put furniture in the way to prevent them from getting them.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Coco said "There are police surrounding the place."

"This is the police." The cops said outside. "Come out with your hands up Crash!"

Crash just led Coco, Aku and Tawna to Coco's lab. "I had Aku build a secret escape tunnel for emergencies like this. Use it to get out of here. I will hold them back as long as I can."

"We are going with you" Tawna said.

"No Tawna. This is my fault, my battle. I will lead them on a chase away from here. This tunnel will lead you to a safe house far away from here." Crash said as he ripped tile away from the floor revealing a tunnel.

"Good luck Crash" Aku said. They heard banging on the door the cops were trying to get in.

"Go!" Crash said. Then Coco grabbed something off a table will quick.

"Quickly take this. It will summon Aku if you in case of an emergency." Crash took it and heard that the door was about to be burst in.

"Now Go!" Crash yelled.

Then Tawna Coco and Aku went down and Crash sealed the tunnel with the tile and then grabbed his motorcycle suit and helmet. Just as soon as the cops burst through the door. Crash hopped though a window and ran to his Motorcycle and started driving. The cops saw him drive of and yell.

"He's getting away after him!" Then they got in their police car and started chasing after him. Down in the tunnel Aku was leading the way.

"This tunnel will lead you to the river where there is a submarine waiting for you. It will lead you to a safe house on Wumpa Island."

"Aku do you think Crash will be safe." Coco asked.

"He will Coco, It's Crash he knows what he's doing"

Crash was leading the cops on a huge chase. At least a dozen police cars was now on his trail. Crash looked down to the buttons on his Motorcycle.

"Ok there has to be something here that will help me." He pressed one button that set spikes out from the back and in front of the police cars. Two of the cars ran over the spikes sending them toppling over and causing two other police cars smashing into them.

"There's a handy feature." Crash said looking behind him. The remaining police cars continued to chase him one of the officers inside one of the cars called on his police radio.

"We got four cars down we need backup. We are in pursuit of Crash." Crash then saw more police cars coming straight at him. Crash then popped a wheelie on his bike sending it landing on the hood of the car and driving on it smashing the window of the car and sent it crashing into a hill.

"How did he do that?" One of the officers in the other cars said.

"Who cares let's get him." The other one said.

Crash then saw even more cars coming I front of him.

"How many officers is the Mayor sending?" Crash said. Then Crash stopped his bike and turned it back around the other way and drove threw a opining through two of the cars and headed the other way. The commotion caused the police cars to stop and a few crashed into each other. Some just kept going not wanting to lose Crash

"Dammit." One of the cops said when he crashed his car.

Meanwhile Coco, Tawna and Aku made it to the end of the tunnel and lifted the opining to see themselves on the beach that they arrived on when they first stepped foot on the island. They saw a submarine waiting for them.

"Get in." Aku said. "It will lead you to the safe house." Then with that they left The Island safe from harm for now.

Meanwhile Crash was driving on a bridge when he saw police cars pull up and block his entrance. He turned around and saw cops pull up the other end blocking it too. Crash was trapped.

"Give it up Crash." A cop said on a megaphone. "You have nowhere to run. Step off the bike and put your hands in the air." Crash sat there for a second then he pressed a button on the bike causing oil to leak out then he pressed one more button then to the cops surprise airplane wings came out of the plane and a spark flew and caused the oil to ignite on fire blinding the cops as Crash drove off the side of the bridge and flew away on his now flying motorcycle. The cops looked helpless as they saw Crash fly out of their sight.

"We've got to get ourselves one of those." One of the cops said as the other just slammed his megaphone down and walked off mad.

Crash landed his bike in front of Luke Timmons house and knocked on his door. Timmons opened it and saw Crash

"Oh my God Crash are you ok? I saw the police chase on the news."

"I'm fine Luke; I got Coco and Tawna out of the Islands. I can't go back to my house and you're the only cop in this city I can trust right now.

"Crash you can't stay on the Island the cops won't stop until they find you."

"You're right Luke." Crash said stepping inside and sitting down on the couch. "The cops won't stop until they find me and The Destroyer won't stop until I am out of the picture. One thing Norman said was right. Marley's died because of me making it my fault."

"No Crash this isn't your fault. I can get you a plane ticket out of here tonight."

"No Luke. The Destroyer is trying to get after me and if I continue to roam free and pose a threat to him more people will die. I have no choice Luke. I have to surrender myself to the police.

"No Crash you can't do that they'll kill you."

"You'll kill me Luke. You'll be the one to arrest me. Read me my rights march me to the prison. You will meet me at the police station at noon tomorrow where I will give myself up. This is the only way to stop this madness."

"I can't do that Crash you are innocent."

"I have no choice it's the only way." Then Crash got up and jumped out the window. Luke just looked out at him running and yelled.

"You can't surrender Crash you can't" Suddenly his wife Sara walked up to him.

"What are you going to do Luke? Are you really going to arrest Crash?"

"I don't know Sara? I don't know anything anymore."

"Crash seems to believe in you and trust you will make the right judgment call."

"I need a beer right now to think this over. He said as he went to the Fridge and grabbed a bud and sat down and wondered what he would do.

Crash found a cave to hide for the night and he looked at the device Aku gave him and pressed the button to summon Aku. Aku then showed up in front of him.

"Crash your alive?"

"Yes I am. How's Coco and Tawna?"

"They're safe they made it to the safe house."

"Good because I need you to give them a message. I am giving myself up to the police tomorrow. I can't risk anyone's safety anymore. Not with the Destroyer out there."

"Crash if you do that the Destroyer will win."

"And if I don't do it more people will die possibly Timmons or Coco. This is the only way. Tell Coco and Tawna I love them and will miss them."

"You don't have to do this Crash."

"It's the only decision there is. Sometimes there is no right decision; sometimes the wrong decision is the only decision you have." Then Aku left to give the message. While Crash slept in the cave for the night.

The following morning Timmons was waiting for Crash at the police station. He suddenly saw Crash drive up to him and step off the bike.

"You know what to do Timmons."

"I don't want to."

"You have no choice." Crash said. Timmons just sighed as he took out his handcuffs and arrested Crash and started reading him his rights

"Crash Bandicoot you have the right to remain silence. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."


	4. Chapter 4

"How could you let Crash just go and let him get arrested?" Coco asked Aku the next morning at the safe house.

"You know Crash, once he has his mind's made up on something there is no changing it. He is stubborn like that."

"Couldn't you of at least try to talk him out of it."

"I did but it didn't work. Crash felt like there was no other option. He thought it was the only way of protecting you and Tawna."

"Uh guys you might want to see this." Tawna said from the other room. Coco and Aku went to the TV on the other room to see Crash being marched to the county jail in front of reporters and camera men. Crowds' where cheering the police as Crash was being led away in handcuffs. The crowds where chanting.

"Kill him, Kill him."

"Crash." Coco cried in concern.

Crash walked inside the jail house where he had his mug shot taken then he was thrown inside a cell and the cell locked behind him.

"Take a good look." One of the officers said. "This is where you will be living till you die." Then he laughed and walked off. Crash just crouched down against the wall of the cell when he heard a familiar voice on the other side of his room.

"Boy when things go wrong huh friend?"

"Brio?" Crash gasped

"That's right Crash. I remember last time we met you left me handcuffed to a pole."

"You want to kill me then go ahead."

"Nah, believe it or not I'm on your side on this."

"What"

"I know you're being wrongly persecuted just for being a mutant, this island is corrupt when it comes to mutants, the first time something goes wrong they will blame you for it and kill you."

"Not everybody is like that. There are people who believe we can live together peacefully."

"But the bad ones will overshadow the good ones my friend. I'm afraid that by the time this is finished you will be executed in front of a live audience. And they will praise your death."

"They didn't kill Destroyer I highly doubt they will kill me."

"Oh they tried Crash. But he was immortal. That is why he was locked up for life. Because it was impossible to execute him."

"I trust that Timmons will find me away out of this."

"It is foolish to hope Crash. Your days are numbered and there is nothing anybody can do to save you now."

Meanwhile on the far side of town Destroyer walked to this abandoned warehouse where he saw this machine. He walked up to it then he heard a voice.

"Welcome Destroyer."

"Master" Destroyer said bowing down. "It is good to hear you again. Tropy is making me wait to face Crash. How much longer do I have to wait? I want to destroy him now. And now he has been arrested making him impossible to get to. I can't wait much longer.

"Patience my dear. You remember last time you acted to fast you got captured and thrown in prison. You don't want that again do you?" The voice said

"No." Destroyer said.

"You're time to face Crash will come. For now follow Tropy's orders. He will help you take control of the island. Soon the world will be in your control and Crash will be eliminated. Just be patient."

"I will master."

"Good. Now place your hands on the machine over there. Ever since your arrest I made a source to store your powers so you want use to much at once. Every 24 hours you will come and recharge your powers. As long as this machine is in one piece you can't be killed." Then Destroyer placed his hands on the machine and more power just got sucked into him making him stronger and stronger. Then he walked out and went back to Tropy

Later that day Coco called Timmons. "You got to do something Luke you can't just let Crash die."

"What am I supposed to do? Crash made his choice."

"Crash trust you more even more than his family. You've got to do something otherwise he is going to die."

"I have never broken a single rule as a cop in my life. If I help Crash out I will be jeopardizing my career."

"Well maybe it is worth it Luke. We can't let him die he is innocent. We both know that." Then Coco hung up the phone. Timmons just started rubbing his forehead. He knew Coco was right but he knew he would be risking everything to help Crash. He had no choice he had to do the right thing. He had to risk everything to help Crash. He then had an idea. He knew the Judge who was going to do the case. Without a moment's hesitation he put his coat on and walked to his car and drove to his house. Within twenty minutes he was there he walked to his door and rang the doorbell. The judge opened it.

"Luke what a surprise" He said

"Hello Jed. May I come in?"

"Sure, sure" Jed said letting Luke come in. "What brings you here so late at night."

"I here you will be judging the Crash Bandicoot case."

"Yeah I am. What about it?"

"I hear that they are going to try to have him executed if convicted."

"That is the maximum and most common punishment for any case dealing with a mutant right."

"What is the minimum punishment you can give a mutant?"

"Where are you going with this?" Jed asked confused

"Jed, you and I have been friends for at least ten years you know I wouldn't ask you a favor if I didn't think it was right. Now please what is the minimum punishment?  
"The minimum punishment would be exile."

"Please as a friend please only sentence him to exile Crash has done nothing wrong. The mayor is only blaming him for the death because he hates mutants. Crash has done a lot good including killing Cortex. Please only sentence him to exile.

"Norman want's him dead Luke. He will be pretty upset if I only exile him."

"I will take the heat for it. I will tell him it was my idea. Please only have him exiled."

Jed sighed. "Let me think about it Luke."

"Thanks Jed. I owe you one."

"If get in trouble you owe me more than one." Jed said

Crash's trail finally came. As Crash was being marched from the Jail to the court house people where standing on the streets shouting insults at Crash and yelling

"Kill him, kill him."

Coco and Tawna was watching the trail on TV as the trail was being made to the public. They watched as the prosecutor was criticizing Crash for everything he did and considering him a menace to society.

"Crash is doomed." Tawna said in concern.

"I sure hope Timmons did something. Otherwise Crash is dead." Coco said

The trail only lasted a few hours and it only took the jury half an hour to find Crash guilty of being a vigilante. Then it came time for sentencing. After a few minutes Jed reached his decision and spoke.

"Crash it is clear that you are a menace to this town and if it wasn't for your vigilante ways Marley would still be around. You're a danger to the entire town which is why I believe the best punishment fit for someone like you is exile from N. Sanity Island forever you got 5 hours to pack up your stuff and get of this island forever." The crowd was shocked with that verdict. They yelled and booed for they wanted him dead. Norman just screamed in anger when he heard the verdict while Coco, Tawna and Timmons breathed a sigh of relief.

As Crash was being led outside the Court house the public was yelling and shouting insults and death threats.

"You monster, you freak of nature!" They yelled. Crash then noticed one person in the crowd with a gun and quickly ducked as the shot went off causing the crowd to scream and go nuts. The police quickly grabbed the guy but as he was being carried away he yelled at Crash.

"This is all your fault you son of a bitch! I will kill you Crash! I will kill you!" Crash went to his house and within a couple hours packed his things and in front of a huge crowd got on his motorcycle and started driving off. Crowds were throwing rocks at him and yelling.

"Get your lousy ass out of here. We don't like your kind here." Crash gave one last look at Timmons and he gave a nod telling him he did well and drove away. He drove to the beach where he got on his boat and sped to the safe house where Tawna and Coco was.

A few hours later Timmons and Jed were in Mayor Norman's office. Norman was not pleased with them.

"I thought I told you to have Crash executed." Norman was yelling at Jed. "Instead all you do is have him exiled!"

"Norman it's not his fault." Timmons said. "It's mine. I told Jed to exile him."

"And why did you do that?" Norman asked.

"Because I think this whole thing is completely wrong!" Timmons yelled. "You've had a grudge against Crash from day one even though he has done nothing but prove himself loyal to this city. You've hated him and you've hated all mutants just because your wife was killed by one."

"How dare you bring my late wife into this" Norman yelled.

"Well it's true. And I have never been more ashamed to wear this uniform until today. This is not justice this is just a stupid hatred you have had against mutants."

"You need to calm down and think about what you are saying!" Norman said.

"Oh I am calm and I know exactly what I am saying. And I am saying that you have just caused yourself to lose another good cop." Then Timmons threw his badge on Norman's desk and as he walked out he said.

"And this time it is all your fault."

"You can't quite because of this!" Norman yelled

"I just did!" And Timmons stormed out of their as Norman slammed his fist on his desk in anger.

Meanwhile at the safe house on Wumpa Islands some miles West of N. Sanity Island. Crash was talking to Tawna who was not happy.

"How could you of caused all this stress on me and Coco Crash? How come you couldn't have escaped with us instead of staying behind and leading the cops on a chase? We could have escaped together and you could have avoided being arrested."

"Someone had to stay behind and lead them away Tawna. If I didn't do what I did they would have searched the entire house and possibly would have found the secret tunnel and we might have all been captured. I was looking out for you.

"Why did you have to let yourself get arrested? Why put us through that Crash?

"I had to get the destroyer off my tail. If he knew I was still out there I would have risked more people that I care about dying. I can't let those visions come true. I can't let you die."

"Just promise me you will never go back to N. Sanity Island Crash. We can start a brand new normal life here on Wumpa Island. Where we don't have to fear being hated. Promise me Crash you will never go back."

"I promise." Crash said. Then Crash and Tawna started kissing and then Crash dropped Tawna's robe and they made love that night as Crash's promise never to return.

Late that night in Wumpa City's cemetery Tropy Destroyer and Ripper was prowling around.

"Tell me why we are out here again." Ripper said.

"Because we need to get the final touches prepared for our plan. Soon we will contact Crash and force him to meet us. And we need to get everything prepared. We need our army ready.

"What army?" Ripper said.

"I am not the master of time for nothing you know. Remember how the Master told you he could bring your girlfriend back to life if you helped us. Well not only can I make people age older and kill them. I can also bring the dead to life by unaging them and making them younger."

Then he took his tuning fork and holding it in the air the dead started rising from the cemetery the whole grave yard was brought to life.

"Greetings my subjects." Tropy said. The people bowed down to him.

"We are your servant's master." That is when Ripper noticed someone in particular.

"Is one of those people?"

"Dr. Neo Cortex. The same one Crash murdered a couple of weeks ago. And now all we need to do is lure Crash. He will either join us or suffer the consequences."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys I'm back with the latest chapter. I Know the last chapter really wasn't that great but I promise this chapter is a whole lot better. Also if you confused about why the Destroyer needs a machine to hold his power that will all be explained in more detail later on in a surprise plot twist. Anyway on with the story.**

That night Crash was having another bad vision. He found himself back in that dark area.

"No not again." Crash yelled. Then suddenly he saw Timmons drop from a hangman's noose.

"No!" Crash yelled. Then he looked to his left and saw Tawna and Coco standing in front of a fire squad their hands tied behind their backs and blindfolded.

"Tawna, Coco!" Crash screamed but they didn't hear him instead the firing squad fired and shot them dead.

"NO!" Crash screamed then he heard the same evil laughter that he heard the previous two times he was their

"You" Crash yelled when he heard the voice.

"You cannot save them Crash. You think running from the problem and moving to a different island will save them? You cannot stop the future from happening. They will all die!"

"Please spirit." Crash said. "There has to be some way. Show me the way. Show me how to save them." But the spirit just kept laughing and then the vision vanished as Crash woke up sweating in fear. Crash sat up and looked at Tawna who was in the bed beside him asleep. He refused to let her die and he would do anything to protect her. Crash had promised he wouldn't go back but with the visions still happening he had to do something Crash got out of bed, put some pants on and went outside. Aku Aku saw him walk outside so he joined him outside. He saw Crash just stare at the stars and floated up to him.

"Something on your mind Crash?"

"I just don't know what to do Aku."

"Come again?"

"I promised Tawna that I wouldn't return back to N. Sanity Island. That I was done with the hero business but I still fear that they are in danger."

"How's that?" Aku asked.

"I keep having these visions at night. And every time they end the same way. With all of you dying. And I hear this demonic voice saying that this is the future and that there is no way to stop it. I know that these visions mean something. And I think it has something to do with the Destroyer."

"And you think defeating the Destroyer will stop this vision from coming true."

"I know I promised Tawna I wouldn't go back, but I can't let her die. She and Coco mean the world to me. And if they die I don't know how I would survive. I just want to know if I am making the right choice by going back. I just want to know what I should do. If I go back I could get arrested or die, and even if I do survive Tawna would be mad because I broke my promise."

"No one said this would be easy Crash. No one said people would agree with your decisions. You knew going into this that you would make enemies. But you said yourself that sometimes there is no right decision that Sometimes the wrong decision is the only one available."

"So are you saying should go back and fight Destroyer?"

"It's your choice Crash but if you believe it is the only way to prevent those visions from coming true then go."

"I know it's probably a suicide mission but I have no choice."

"Then go and stop the Destroyer." Then Crash got up, went inside and wrote a finale letter to Tawna telling her the situation and telling her he loved her in case he didn't survive. Then he grabbed the utility belt Coco made for him and his motorcycle suit then he got it his speedboat and drove off to take on the destroyer. When he reached N. Sanity Island Crash figured that his motorcycle which he had to leave behind when he got exiled was token to the police impound yard so he snuck over to the impound yard without being spotted. When he had the impound yard in his site he noticed that it was heavily guarded. He had to find some way to get in without being spotted. He then took out his tranquilizer gun and fired a shot at the guard at the gate knocking him out. The tranquilizer would put them asleep for only a few hours plenty of time to get his bike and get out. He then took a grappling hook out of his utility belt and shot it up to the watch tower. He snuck behind the guard and put him in a headlock and injected him with knockout gas. Then he took his tranquilizer gun and fired it at the remaining guards on the ground knocking them all unconsiance. Then as he reached his motorcycle he got a call when he answered it he was surprised who was on the other line.

"Hello Crash. Long time no see." The voice laughed

"Richard?"

"That's right Crash."

"Why are you working for the Destroyer?"

"Well I have helped him and his partner out a little bit it was my idea to lead Marley into that trap that caused you to get exiled but other than that I've let them do most of the work. As for why I am helping them it's simple. They have offered to bring Rita back from the dead. I know that you are trying to find us so let me go ahead and save you the trouble and tell you were we are at. We are at the abandoned warehouse on Main Street. Come and face us if you are not afraid. I'll even be nice and leave the door unlocked." Then he laughed and hung up the phone and Crash drove to the warehouse and burst the door opened that's when he saw Destroyer standing alone on the far side of the room.

"So Crash we meet at last and this time without any of your pesky friends."

"I've came here to put an end to your terror and to avenge Marley's death."

"Oh but I'm afraid that won't be happing Crash" A voice on the other side of the room said. Crash turned around to see a man in a gold armor suit holding a giant tuning fork.

"You see Crash we have another plan for you." Then he rammed his tuning fork on the ground which caused time to stand still and freeze Crash. Crash just looked at the man realizing he couldn't move

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Nefarious Tropy master of time. I can control time in every way possible. Right now I have you frozen in time. Time has completely stopped and I am the only one that can move. He then took Crash and chained him to a pole the then slammed his tuning fork against the ground and time started back up again. Crash struggled to get free but couldn't. Tropy then walked up to him.

"I brought you here for a reason Crash. You see both of us have been done a huge deal of injustice by our so called government. You were blamed and took the fall for Marley's death when you actually tried to prevent it. And I witnessed my son get executed for a crime he didn't commit by the Government. I was a professor at Oxford University in England in mid-evil Europe. I was a well-respected professor loved and respected by everyone. I had a son who was also studying to be a professor like me. When one night he was accused of murdering a girl he had only met the night before. He was innocent. But the law didn't listen. He was convicted and hanged. Sure the law found out a week later who the real killer was and wrote an apology to me and my wife. But it didn't make a difference. It tore my family apart. My wife couldn't take the grief. She committed suicide by jumping off a cliff and into the river. The government killed both of them. I swore vengeance on the law and government that day. And promised on my wife and son's grave I would get vengeance I asked the spirits that I would not die until I got my vengeance that's when I met him. The lord of all Evil spirits, Uka Uka. He promised me immortality and vengeance for my family if I would sell my soul to him. I did and he granted me these powers. And today Crash I want you to join in my quest for justice. We can take down the corrupt government we can rule the world the right way. The government is the real enemy Crash. They will have you executed for no reason. We're on the same side Crash. Join me Crash and we can start a new order in this world and you can finally be considered the hero you've always wanted to be."

"I'm sorry for what happened to your family." Crash said. "But this plan of yours is not justice. What you are planning is an all-out terrorist attack. Which is something I have committed myself to stop. While I agree that there are corrupt people in the government this is not the answer murder is not justice and I will not join with any terrorist organization."

Tropy just frowned when he heard that answer. "Then you will face the consequences." He then called Ripper Roo over. "Ripper brings out the big guns."

"Yes sir." Ripper said. Then Tropy turned back to Crash.

"I believe I can talk you into it after a little bit of negotiation." Then Ripper opened up a storage area to revile Tiny Tiger chained to the wall. He then took out a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls welcome to the Ultimate Fighting Championship." Ripper then turned to face Tiny.

"In this corner weighing eight hundred pounds, a third of that muscle, can bench press two thousand and eats chains for breakfast without milk give it up for Tiny Tiger."

"Oh crap!" Crash said

"And in this other corner weighing a measly one seventy, has an IQ of negative fifty and has a body that makes my great grandmother look like a Sports Illustrated swimsuit model. Crash "The wimp" Bandicoot

"Ok now that's just rude." Crash said.

"Now let's get ready to rumble" then Ripper released the Chains on Tiny and Crash and Tiny charged Crash hitting him and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Tiny crush puny bandicoot." Tiny growled. Crash got to his feet and hit Tiny in the chest but it didn't hurt Tiny. Tiny just laughed as he grabbed Crash by the arm and threw him in the air sending him crashing through a wall. Tiny charged Crash and as soon as he got to his feet he saw Tiny leap into the air and land on Crash sending falling to the floor. Crash had no answers onto how to stop Tiny. He hadn't faced anybody this tough since Koala Kong and not even Kong was this tough. Crash tried to punch Tiny in the face but Tiny just grabbed his arm and twisted it out of socket. Crash screamed in pain as his arm went out of joint. Tiny then grabbed Crash and threw him across the building.

"You are weak Crash. This was way too easy." Tiny said then as the final blow Tiny picked Crash up and threw him in the air and smashed him against the wall and punched him in the face hitting his head against the floor. Crash lay on the ground defeated not able to fight anymore As Tropy walked up to him.

"Sorry I had to do that Crash but you left me with no other choice. Now I can heal you easily if you agree to join me. We are on the same side Crash. We are the good guys. We can bring peace to this world by taking out the corrupt people that has destroyed it. The government and the law are evil. They prey on the weak and only care about their power. Look what they did to you Crash. You were doing well you saved their butts from a threat and yet they reward you by putting you in exile."

"I wouldn't even be in exile if you didn't release the Destroyer from prison and have him attack Marley you son of a bitch!" Crash yelled

"I had to do that to prove to how they truly felt about you. That when the slightest thing went wrong and one of their own got killed that they would turn on you. Now that you know the truth you now know why they must be destroyed"

"Go to hell Tropy. I will never join you." That's when Tropy opened a door and in walked in the army of the dead he raised to life the night before. Crash looked on in terror when he noticed them especially Cortex.

"Cortex?" Crash said in shock?

"That's right Crash back from the dead and it feels good"

"You want to know how powerful I am Crash." Tropy said "I have raised an army from the dead and with the Destroyers help I have equipped them the power to shoot and breath fire without being scorched. I could easily kill you Crash but I have spared you in hoping you will join me. Now I will ask you one last time will you join my army?"

"You are a monster Tropy. Do you have any idea what you are doing? Raising one of the most dangerous men in existence from the dead? I would rather die than join any army of yours."

"Let me kill him Tropy." Destroyer said. "He won't ever be turned."

"No Destroyer I have a better idea. His punishment must be more severe." Then destroyer gave an evil grin. He knew what Tropy meant.

Tawna woke up the following morning and noticed that Crash wasn't beside her.

"Crash?" Tawna called out. If there was one thing she knew about Crash was that he was not an early riser he was always the last one up out the group. She quickly got dressed and went down stairs to where he was. That's when she noticed a note on the door. She picked it up and was shocked at what she read

"Dear Tawna and Coco. I'm sorry but I have no choice. I can't risk you two dying because of the Destroyer still being out there. I know I promised I was done but I have to go back. I have to take him out. I can't risk him killing you. I promise that if I survive this encounter I will retire from hero work and we can have a normal life but if I don't survive I hope you can forgive me for leaving you

With love, Crash"

Tawna threw the letter done in anger

"That Idiot!" She screamed

Meanwhile in the downtown area in Wumpa City Tropy, the Destroyer, Tiny, and Ripper Roo. All drove up to one of the buildings With Crash tied up in the trunk of the car. A cop noticed the Destroyer and pulled his gun out ready to take him into custody.

"Hey, Destroyer hands where I can see them."

"Sure" he smiled and he shot fire at the cop catching him on fire and killing him. The people saw that happened and started screaming and running then Tropy took out a microphone.

"Attention Citizens of Wumpa City and N. Sanity Island. My name Is Dr. Nefarious Tropy, For to long you people have been ruled by a corrupt system. Criminals who only care about themselves. These criminals are the government and justice system. Today will spark a new order. Today sparks the start of a new Monarchy the fall of the old government. To the Mayor and to any form of law I say this. Surrender to me now or be destroyed!"

Back at the Bandicoots safe house Tawna was complaining to Coco

"I can't believe that lying idiot left to go fight the Destroyer. He promised me he wouldn't go back!"

"Calm down Tawna I'm pretty sure Crash knows what he is doing. Heck I'm pretty sure he has defeated the Destroyer by now and it's on the news. Let's turn it on and see." Then they turned on the T.V and were shocked to see Tropy and Destroyer on talking to the City.

"And to anyone who tries to resist my order let me show you what could happen." He turned to Destroyer.

"Bring out the prisoner." The Destroyer took Crash out of the car and showed him to the public. Tawna and Coco just gasped when they saw him

"Crash!?" Tawna gasped in fear

"Oh my God!" Coco said. Tropy turned to Crash

"As your punishment for resisting and trying to stop me you could be killed but instead I will let you live. But I am sending you back in time where you will be forced to live with the fact that you failed your city." Then he opened up a time portal and Crash got sucked into the time portal and disappeared.

"Crash!" Tawna cried

"Let the new Order and the fall of the old world order began. Then out came Tropy's army of the dead.

"Capture any of the resisting cops and bring them to me. Destroyer, Tiny Ripper, And I will handle the Mayor."

"Yes sir." Cortex said and they were off.

"What are we going to do Coco?" Tawna asked.

"I do not know" Coco said. "But without Crash the world is doomed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys if you have any questions about the plot please feel free to send me a PM I will be happy to explain it in more detail. I know the plot is a little confusing **so please fill free to ask me questions if needed.

When Crash woke up after being thrown into the time portal he found himself lying in snow.

"Where am I" he thought. Then he noticed the snow and realized how cold it was.

"Well wherever or whenever I am it sure is cold." He then got to his feet and started walking straight to try to find a place to warm up. But it was snowing hard and the wind was beating in his face. He could hardly see much less walk. He wrapped his arms over his body trying to stay as warm as possible but it hardly did any good. He was shivering; it never got this cold On N. Sanity Island. This weather was new to him. While he was walking along a trail he suddenly heard a growling noise. He turned around and saw a Saber-tooth Tiger charging at him.

"Oh crap!" Crash yelled then he started running as fast as he could in the snow. He slid down a snowy hill trying to get away but the Cat was hot on his trail. The cat was gaining on him Crash knew he couldn't out run it; he needed something to try to fight it off. He then saw a spear lying on the ground he picked it up and turned around to face the animal the cat leaped and landed on Crash and tried to bite his neck but Crash blocked the animal's jaws of death with the spear. The animal slashed Crash's chest which caused Crash to bleed badly. Crash kicked the animal off of him long enough to get to his feet and get his spear ready for the animal's next attack. The Cat got back on his feet and charged Crash again and leaped. Crash aimed the spear at the creature's chest and threw it hard. The beast landed right on Crash. Crash thought he was done for at first then he noticed that the animal wasn't moving Crash saw that the Spear hit the animal in the heart killing it instantly. Crash also noticed that the wound that he received from the cat was causing him to bleed out, Crash was growing weaker by the minute. He had to find civilization fast if he going to make it. Crash started walking straight hoping that it would lead him to some help. But he was losing blood and he was growing dizzy. He couldn't see hardly anything by now. His world was going black. Soon he was too weak to walk anymore and Crash fell on the snow and blacked out. When Crash gained conscience again he heard some people talking.

"Is he going to make it?" A female voice said.

"I don't know Ula" An older male voice said. I stopped the bleeding and tried to warm him up the best I can but that was all I could do. It's up to him now if he's going to survive." Crash opened his eyes to see he was in what seemed to be a wooden hut. He was lying next to a fire and had several animal skins lying on top of him as blankets. He also had his wound bandaged up. Ula noticed he was awake.

"You alright? You almost died out there if we didn't find you when we did you either would have frozen to death or bleed to death.

"I don't know." Crash asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in my father's hut. We found you and nursed you to health the best we could. You really need to dress more warmly it's too go outside without warm clothes."

"No I mean where I am? And why is it so cold? I'm not from around here."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you're not from around here?"

"I'm not from this place. I'm not from this time period. And why is it so cold. How long has it been like this?

"It's been like this for years. The whole world is covered in ice and snow. What do you mean you're not from this time period?"

That's when it hit Crash. "Oh my God that jerk sent me to the Ice age."

"The what?" Ula said.

"The Ice Age it was the time in history when the whole world was frozen. Eventually in time the ice melted but for several years it was frozen in snow and ice."

"What do you mean you are not from this time period?" Ula's father said walking over.

"I was fighting this bad guy who can control time. He was trying to overthrow the government in my city he defeated me and with is power to control time he opened a time portal and sent me here. I need to get back to my time and stop him. Otherwise the future is doomed."

"Who are you?" Ula asked

"My name is Crash Bandicoot."

"Well Crash I don't think we can help you but you are welcome to stay here for the night. It is too dangerous to be outside right now."

"Yeah no kidding"

"Are you really from the future?" Ula's father said.

"Yes I am."

"Wow, I don't quite understand how it can be."

"How could you possibly understand? Your technology isn't that advance. That little jerk sent me to a time period without technology.

"What's Technology?" Ula asked

"It's a future thing."

Wow." She said

"Well Crash even though I don't understand I am sorry that you are lost and wish there was something we could do." Ula said

"Unless you have a working time machine there is nothing you can do. I just wish Coco can find some way to find me.

Meanwhile back on N. Sanity Island Tropy was marching up to the Mayors building with Destroyer, Tiny, and Ripper Roo. They killed the guard at the gate and were making their way to the front of the building. Inside the building Mayor Norman was talking to one of his secretaries.

"What are we going to do about the Destroyer and Tropy?" Normans Secretary asked

"We need to get every police officer, and soldiers out there looking for him. I want him captured and I want him took down." Suddenly one of the mayor's associates ran up to him.

"Sir Tropy and the Destroyer are right outside the building we need to…" But before he could finish speaking there was a huge explosion sent by Destroyer. The blast sent glass through the associates chest killing him. And Tropy and the others marched in. Guards tried firing their weapons at them but destroyer made several clones of himself and blocked all the bullets preventing them from hitting the others. Then covering his whole body with fire he shot fire balls at all the guards killing most of them and sending the rest flying through the wall. Mayor Norman ran to his office and hid under his desk. He grabbed a gun that he kept in his desk to protect himself. Suddenly Tiny kicked the door in and Norman fired his weapon. The bullets just bounced off the Destroyer as he walked up to the Mayor. Destroyer grabbed Norman by the throat, slammed him against the wall and then took his gun and crumbles it with one hand and threw it across the office. Tropy walked up to Norman and said.

"Mayor Ryan Norman. For four years you have corrupted your power in office. You have hunted down mutants like they were monsters, killed them without fair trails, and exiled Crash despite him proving himself loyal to the city. Well now your corrupted ways end. Now you answer to us. You will be tried and you will be convicted. And your punishment will be up to you to decide.

"You can't convict me without evidence of wrong doing." Norman said.

"You convicted Crash and he was more innocent then you. All you government officials are corrupt and today you will answer for your wrong doing. Today justice will be served."

Meanwhile with Cortex and the army of the dead, Cortex had marched to the police station. With Tropy's help they now had the power to breathe fire and light their whole bodies on fire without causing damage to their dead skin. They all lit themselves on fire and walked into the police station looking like Flaming skeletons. (**Just picture them as Ghost Rider from the Ghost Rider movies and you will know how they look like**)**. **They walked in and started burning the place to the ground. They fired shots at the police dragged them out from under their desks and into the streets. The shots that the police fired went right through them. Cortex grabbed one by the throat and growled.

"You can't kill what is already dead." Then He took his hand and reached into the officer's chest and pulled his heart out. "But the dead can kill the living." Then Cortex lit the guy's heart on fire and forced the officer to watch it burn right before his eyes and when the heart was in ashes the officer fell dead. It wasn't too long before the rest of the officers surrendered. Cortex went back to his Normal form and said. "Take them to Tropy. They will all stand trial for their crimes." One of the dead walked up to him.

"Is that all of them Cortex?"

"No there is one more we must capture. And I know exactly where we can find him" They then marched to Luke Timmons house and burst through the door. Cortex walked up to a very shocked Timmons and grabbed him by the throat.

"Officer Timmons, It's been a long time."

"Former Officer. I quite after what happened to Crash. How are you still alive? We found your scorched body and buried it." Then Cortex lit himself on fire again as Timmons looked on in horror.

"Let's just say I owe my new life to Tropy. He brought me back to life and now I work for him." Suddenly Luke's wife Sarah walked into the room

"Luke what is…" Then she noticed Cortex's flaming body holding Luke by the throat and screamed. Another one of the living dead lit themselves on fire and grabbed her.

"Now I am going to leave you with a choice Timmons." Cortex said. "Surrender nicely or watch as we turn your wife into Kentucky Fried Chicken." Luke had no choice he had to surrender.

"Ok you win, I surrender myself to you just please don't hurt my wife."

"Good, you will stand trial for your corrupt ways you will be convicted and you will be punished."

"I was a clean cop. One of the few in this city."

"All cops and government are evil. All must pay the price." Then they marched Timmons out of his house and left Sarah in the room alone and crying out of fear and confusion.

Back at the safe house Tawna walked into Coco's room to see Coco packing things into a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Tawna asked

"We are going to go find some way to rescue Crash and bring him back."

"And how do you suppose we are going to that? Tropy sent him though time and we have no idea where in time he is."

"I never told anybody this because I thought Crash would laugh at it but I built a time machine not long before we got exiled. All I have to do is type in the password and then hook it up to my computer and we can find out where Crash is and bring him back. But we have to get to my lab to do it."

"And how are we going to do that. Crash took the boat and left us stranded."

"I have my own way of getting us back." Coco smiled as she pressed a button on a remote she carried and it contacted her plane back on N. Sanity Island and it flew out of their garage and within ten minutes it was landed right outside the safe house.

"Hop in." Coco said getting in the plane. Then Tawna got in the plane and they took off to try to help Crash.

Meanwhile back at the abandoned building with Destroyer. He was bowed down in front of a hologram of his master.

"Master Uka Uka we have successfully conquered N. Sanity Island. The whole city is under our control."

"Well done my loyal subject." Uka Uka said. "You have proven yourself much loyal and trustworthy. Now you will lead your army to Capital City and destroy it. Once you have destroyed Capital City then you will be ready for the next part of the plan."

"You mean complete world domination and the end to those pesky Bandicoots."

"Yes, Crash is still alive for now. But once Capital City is demolished you will make sure that Crash is exterminated."

"But Tropy wants him alive so he can feel the guilt of not being able to save his people."

"Then you must take control of the army yourself and send someone to exterminate Crash. He must not live." Destroyer just smiled when he heard that and walked out. When he walked outside he saw a plane flying above him he called Tropy about it.

"Tropy there is an unidentified plane flying by." Destroyer said

"I noticed and it looks as if it is landing near the bandicoot's estate." They headed over their just as the plane started to land. When the plane landed Coco, Tawna and Aku stepped out.

"Now we just need to get to my lab and we can go rescue Crash." Coco said

"Sorry that isn't going to happen." A voice said. Coco looked and saw Tropy, Destroyer and Ripper Roo, standing their waiting for them. "We can't let you free that Bandicoot."

"What are we going to do now Coco?" Tawna asked.

"Fight them." Coco said but as soon as Coco charged Tropy shot a blast at them that sent them flying into a wall.

"You cannot beat me child." Tropy asked. "I am too powerful you would just get yourself killed. Now unless you want to end up in worse shape than Crash I suggest you surrender peacefully otherwise Destroyer will see just how many pieces he can tear you into to."

Coco knew she was no match for the Destroyer so to buy time for Aku to figure out the machine she surrendered but she quickly turned to Aku and whispered.

"You need to get out of here and come back later and figure out how to work the time machine and save Crash. The password for my laptop is Bandicoot Power. Use it and bring Crash back."

"I will." Aku said then he vanished. Then Tropy walked over and took Coco and Tawna captive.


	7. Chapter 7

That night in the hut back in the Ice Age, Crash was tossing in turning in his sleep again. He was having another vision he was back in the same dark mysterious place he has been in the other visions. This time he saw Coco and Tawna tied to a stake and somebody had a torch and was about to light them on fire.

"No!" Crash yelled. Not again why is this happening." He saw as the executioner lit them on fire and Crash just stared as he watched them burn.

"Why is this happening to me?" Crash cried. "What did I do to deserve this" Then he heard the sadistic voice laughing again. "

They will all die. And you will be helpless to save them.

"Please spirit" Crash begged. "If there is anything I can do, please let me save them. I can't let them die. Please I will do anything. Just let me prevent this, let me save them."

"You really want to save them?" The voice asked.

"Yes now please tell me what I must do."

"If you are going to save them then you must sacrifice another life in return. You must sacrifice your own life to me." The voice said then he came out of the shadows finally and revealed himself to Crash. Crash took a few steps back in horror when he saw the figure. He was a mask like Aku but he was black and he had bones dangling from him.

"Who are you?" Crash asked.

"My name is Uka Uka. The spirit of evil and Master of Tropy and Destroyer." The evil mask said

"You are the master they keep talking about? You are the reason all this is happening to me?" Crash asked in shock

"Yes"

"Why are you doing this to me Uka?"

"Because it's the right thing to do Crash, its nature's way in the process of evolution. Only the tough can survive in this world Crash and I am the most powerful being in the Universe. While Man on the other hand are weak and powerless. Why should they be allowed to roam the earth while I have to hide from them? Well now it's time to let myself be known. That is why I created the Destroyer Crash, to take out the weak and replace them with my own creation"

"But what about Tropy? He only wants to take out the government not all of mankind."

"Tropy is just a pawn in my scheme?" Uka laughed. "When His usefulness is up he will be tossed aside like an outdated toy. I don't want to wipe out just the government Crash I want the whole world. Unless you think you can stop me."

"I will stop you Uka, I want let win."

"I already have. Even if you do manage to stop this plan you will have to sacrifice yourself to me to save your friends. Either way I win." Then Uka Uka vanished and Crash woke up sweating with fear. He felt hot even though it was below zero outside. Crash got up and walked outside. It had stopped snowing for now but the Snow and Ice was still just as cold and thick. Ula saw him go outside and followed him out.

"Why are you outside it's below zero?"

"You wouldn't understand Ula you people would not understand what is happening to me."

"Then make us understand. Tell me what you're going through.

"Ever since this villain called the Destroyer escaped from Prison I've been having visions. And every vision ends the same way. With everybody I care for dying and me not able to do a thing to stop it, then this evil spirit laughs telling me that they will all die. I know these visions mean something, I know it is a warning but I'm not completely sure what to do. This latest vision told me the only way to save them is to sacrifice my own life for theirs. I'm just not sure how I can do that.

"You love those people do you and you will do anything for them right?"

"Yes."

"Then you should be willing to lay down your life for them because that's what you do for people you love, you protect them you fight for them and sometimes you die for them."

"But how can I do that if I am stranded here. I'm helpless out here."

"I'm not sure Crash."

"I feel that if I'm going to be stranded out here though. Then you should here my whole story, all of you guys deserve to know my story."

"Come back inside Crash." Ula said. "Before you freeze yourself to death." Then Crash went back inside.

Back in the present day Tropy had Destroyer took the army of the dead to Capital City to take out the Governor and all his men. Tropy and Ripper Roo was in the court house about to have a trial for their Prisoners including Coco and Tawna but before the trial got started Ripper Roo walked up to Tropy.

"I have done proven myself loyal to you Tropy. I have done everything you have asked of me am I right?"

"You have Ripper you have."

"Then it's time you keep your end of the bargain. Bring Rita back from the dead for me."

"That was the bargain."

"Only one thing Tropy, she was vaporized by Cortex it will be trickier than just raising her from the grave."

"That is what the power of the evil spirits is for." Then he got on his knees and chanted out to Uka Uka

"Oh mighty Uka Uka let your faithful servant be happy. Bring Ripper's girlfriend Rita back from the dead so he can be happy my lord" Then to Rippers amazement he saw a bright light appear right in front of him then Rita appeared from that bright light alive and well.

"Rita!" Ripper shouted out in amazement

"Richard?" Rita said back. Then Richard ran up and hugged Rita.

"I wish I could leave you two alone but I'm afraid there is still work to be done. We still have the trials of our prisoners to take care of.

"Yes of Course." Ripper said then he took Rita with him and He and Tropy walked to the court room.

In the court room all the cops and government officials were there as well as Coco and Tawna. Ripper Roo took the place as judge and put on an old judges wig.

"Bring out the first condemned" Ripper laughed. Tiny drug one of the officers in front of the room.

"State your name." Ripper asked.

"I am Sergeant Gary Rodgers."

"And you confess that you are guilty of being a corrupt officer when you were in the department?

"I confess that I was a police officer but I was in no way corrupt. I was as clean as they come."

"Wrong!" Ripper yelled as he banged his gravel on the podium. "All of you guys were corrupt every single one of you. That's why this city is as screwed up as it is. You are found guilty of corruptness now what do you want your sentence to be life in prison or death?"

"What the hell type of trial is this?" Rodgers yelled "A jury is supposed to decide rather a guy is guilty or not. This isn't a fair trial."

"This is our court room now son and you were already found guilty before we brought you here this is mainly a hearing. Now what will it be. Life in prison or death?"

"I would rather go to hell then spend the rest of my life in jail for doing nothing wrong."

"So death then" Ripper said "The sentence is death!" Then he slammed the gravel on the booth and Tropy took his tuning fork and pressed it to Rodgers chest and slowly caused him to age older and older draining his blood as it was happening. Rodgers screamed as his skin turned white and his hands swiveled to bones. Soon he was nothing but a skeleton then Tropy hit the skeleton with the back end of the fork and the bones turned to dust and disintegrated.

"Whose next" Ripper said then he turned to his left to look at Rita and was surprised to see a look of terror on her face.

Destroyer led his army up to Capital City he looked at the place then turned to Cortex.

"Burn this city to the ground and do whatever the hell you want with the civilians. I'm taking care of the governor."

"Yes sir commander." Cortex said then Destroyer and the army of the dead all lit themselves on fire and started shooting flames out at the city. They burned buildings, blew up cars. One guy driving at the time saw the destruction and tried to turn his car around but Cortex shot a fire ball at it and blew both him and the car up. People was running scared as Cortex and his army was burning the city down The army started killing some of the civilians running in the street, some by lighting them on fire and letting them burn to death, others by stabbing them or ripping their chest open. Capital city did not stand a chance.

The governor saw what was going on and sent his best agents out to try to stop the Destroyer. But Destroyer just blew them up like nothing. The guards shot bullets and missiles at him but they did nothing to stop him. A helicopter shot a rocket at him and it hit him and a big wall of fire blocked their view to see if it killed him or not. To their horror though within a couple seconds Destroyer walked through the fire unscratched. He them built a huge fire ball in his hands and shot it at the helicopter blowing it up then his arms acted like a flamethrower and he started burning all the guards and officers in the front of the governors building then he blew the front of the building in and marched up to the Governor's office. He marched up and grabbed him by the throat.

"Governor Nelson White?"

"Yes" Nelson responded

"You are about to be an example to the whole world of what will happen if they don't give in to my will." Destroyer said then he carried him off.

Back with Ripper and Tropy almost all of the officers had been tried and had chosen life imprisonment over death. Only the bandicoots, Timmons and Mayor Norman were left to decide their fate.

"Time to decide life in prison, or death?" Ripper asked

Coco gathered them around to make a decision. "We have to buy time till Crash gets back. If we give in to his demands right now and do life then that will buy time for Crash to get back and rescue us."

"Crash isn't coming back." Norman said. "You saw him go through that time portal he is never coming back."

"If there is the slightest chance if his return though then we got to make sure he has something worth coming back to." Timmons said "I say life imprisonment. That way if Crash does return he will come and free us." Then they turned around and gave their answers.

"Life imprisonment" Coco said

"Smart choice" Ripper said. Then he turned to Tiny. "Take them away big boy." Then Tiny took them and through them into their jail cells.

Back in the ice age Crash went up to Ula's father. "Excuse me mister…"

"The names Ugga if you are going to stay here call me Ugga."

"Ugga I think it is time I tell you my story, where I am from and why I got sent here and why I need to go back. But I just don't want to tell you I want to tell the whole village. Maybe they can help me get back to my time period."

"I guess we can try." Ugga said then they gathered the town peoples a group of about one thousand and Crash explained his situation to them.

"I don't know how far the news has spread about me but my name is Crash Bandicoot and I am from the future."

"The future huh?" One of them said. "How is it like?"

"Well" Crash said as he grabbed a stick and started drawing in the snow. "In your time period there is only one continent but in the future there will be a massive earthquake and it will spit the one continent up into seven continents and over a hundred smaller islands. One of those islands is N. Sanity Island." He then drew N. Sanity Island and circled it. "That is the Island that I am from and right now there is a bad man that is not only threatening my home but the entire world. He is a master of time and he has been alive for hundreds of years and can control time to the extent that he can even send his enemies back in time. And that is what happened to me. I tried to stop him but he over powered me and as punishment he sent me to your time period. If he isn't stopped then his army will destroy the world and rule it the way they see fit."

"Wow" Ula said

"Now you understand why I need to get back."

"But Crash there is no possible way for us to get you back. We don't have the technology to get you back."

"I know Ula I just hope my friends back home has some way of getting me back."

Meanwhile at the Bandicoots estate Aku arrived at Coco's lab and went to the time machine he stared at it for a few minutes when he realized something. How the heck was he going to work this machine?" Aku had magic powers that allowed him to do all sorts of things no mortal person could do but because he was just a mask and didn't have any hands or feet he was unable to work the machine. He had to get somebody to work the machine so he could get in there and find Crash but with Coco and Tawna in prison who was he going to get. He then closed his eyes and started meditating and communicated with the ancients.

"Oh ancients I need your help. I need to get into this time machine and find Crash; He is the only hope for the world. Who is going to help me get in? I need your help." Then he saw an image of a figure. It was the image of the figure that was going to work the time machine. Then he was surprised to see who the figure was. The Person that was supposed to help him rescue Crash was Ripper Roo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys I'm back with the latest chapter. Crash won't really be in this one that much because I am trying to prep for the big final battle coming soon. But next Chapter there is going to be a huge fight with Crash so watch for that. Also next Chapter I will explain some loose ends with the destroyer nd explain why he needs that machine to store his powers. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

After all the trials were over Tropy turned on the news to see how the Destroyer did against the governor He saw the reporter talking about the destruction of the city.

"The entire city has been leveled to the ground. Thousands have been found dead and the governor has been captured."

Then the reporter put her hand against her ear as she was getting a update.

"We just got word that the Destroyer has a message he wants to send to the whole world. Let's tune in there now." Then the station switched to the Destroyer who had Governor White in his custody.

"Attention world, I have come as a conquer. The world as you know it will soon cease to exist. Soon entire cities like this one will be leveled and only death will be left in its path. Soon the world will be under a new leader, his name is Uka Uka. As for the rest of the leaders of this world let what is about to be done to Governor White here be a message to you." Then Destroyer took Governor White and snapped his neck killing him instantly. "Surrender within 24 hours or watch your city and your world die." Then the T.V went blank. Tropy was surprised and upset he called Ripper up to him.

"What the hell is Destroyer doing? He was only supposed to take the governor into custody and destroy the government building not destroy the whole damn city and kill him without a trial."

"I don't know what to say Tropy." Ripper said

"He's starting to step out of line that's what's he doing. I'm going to have a serious talk with him. If he thinks he can disobey my orders and do whatever the hell he wants he's got another thing coming. Leave me Ripper I want to be alone for the moment."

"Yes Tropy." Ripper said then he went to his room to see Rita their standing at the window to see the destruction that had been done to the city.

"Beautiful isn't it my love." Richard said wrapping his arms around her.

"Richard what have you done?" Rita asked.

"What have I done? I'm saving the world that's what I am doing. I'm helping take out the corrupt and evil and in return put it under our rule. We're making the world a better place.

"You are killing innocent people and you have put Tawna behind bars."

"Those people are not innocent. Everybody that we killed deserved what happened to them."

"Tawna is our friend and you put her in prison. Why?"

"She rebelled, she sided with the enemy thus had to be punished. Look I know you are confused but what I am doing is for the best of us. For our future, under our rule we will be making the world a better more peaceful place. By taking out the corrupt we will be able to save the world. Imagine how much good you and I can do as king and queen of an entire country. There will be no more violence and if somebody tries to harm another person and gets violent they will die. We are not the bad guys Rita. We are the good guys."

"No you are wrong Richard." Rita said. "You are the bad guy. You are willing to commit mass murder just because you believe the world is a corrupt place. Well guess what because of you more innocent people are dying then guilty, you are no better than Cortex. What happened to you? This isn't the Richard I know."

"I am making the world a better place."

"No you are making it worst. And I cannot live in a world like this." Then Rita ran to the edge of the window and opened it and leaned over the edge.

"Rita what are you doing?"

"You believe you are doing well, that you are only killing those that deserve it. Well you are wrong. You are killing innocent people. Today you have just killed me"

"Rita calm yourself you are not thinking straight."

"No Richard you are the one who is not thinking straight. You believe you are making the world a better place. Well you can just live in your so called better world without me." Then Rita jumped out the high window and fell to the ground.

"No!" Ripper yelled as he ran to the window but he was to late Rita hit the ground and turned to dust. She was gone. Ripper stared at the window and screamed.

"Rita!" then he fell to the floor and started crying. After a few minutes he got up and walked over to a desk in his room and picked up a picture of him and Rita from back in Cortex's castle before the he became Ripper Roo. He saw how happy they were together and the fun times they had with Crash before his escape. Ripper sighed as he put it down on the desk then he turned and looked in the mirror to see the monster he became as he saw flashbacks to all the destruction he had caused since his accident, all the people he had killed and the pain he put on his once good friend Crash. Then Ripper just yelled and smashed his fist into the mirror.

"I don't want this anymore." Ripper screamed. as he turned around and smashed another mirror. " I want my old life back, I want to be happy again. What have I done? I have become a monster. Rita I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Then Ripper fell to the floor and cried some more. Then he got up and thought. "Maybe it's not too late, maybe there is a chance I can still fix what I have messed up." Then he got to his feet and ran out of the building and ran over to the prison.

"Maybe the bandicoots can know what to do." He thought as he ran as fast as he could. He reached the prison and ran over to where he saw Coco and Tawna.

"Tawna" Ripper called out. Both Tawna and Coco turned around and was surprised to see Ripper.

"Richard?" Tawna said in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Coco growled "You here to torture us some more? What worse can you do to us?"

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I'm sorry."

"Sorry!?" Coco screamed and reached her hands through the jail bars and grabbed Ripper by the throat. "You are the reason we are here. You put us here you son of a bitch!"

"I know but you got to trust me I have changed I have realized my wrong and I want to help."

"Why should we trust you after everything you have done?" Coco growled squeezing Ripper's throat harder causing him to start choking.

"Because I am your only hope to get Crash back." Ripper said gasping for air. At that Coco released Ripper.

"Why should we believe you want to bring Crash back? For all I know you probably just want to know how to get to him so you can go kill him."

"I know what you are thinking but you got to trust me."

"No I don't have to trust you, and forget it you aren't getting no help from me." Then Tawna grabbed Coco's shoulder and said.

"Coco can I have a word with you for a moment." Then Tawna turned to Coco.

"I think you should trust him."

"Why? He is responsible for all of this."

"Because I can see it in his eyes that he means what he is saying."

"What are you talking about?"

"I and he used to be good friends before the accident that turned him crazy. His eyes look like they do now before the incident. I can tell he is telling the truth. Give him a chance he is our only hope for getting Crash back."

Coco sighed. "Fine but only because what is at stake here." Then she turned back to Ripper. "There is a time machine in the basement at our house you can get access to it from my laptop. You have to enter the password to the time machine from my laptop to get in the time machine."

"What is the password?"

"Bandicoot Power" Coco said. "Once the time machine is online you only have two hours to find Crash and get him out because once the two hours are up the time machine won't start up again for another twenty four hours. I always keep my laptop on so you don't need the password for that."

"Got it" Ripper said

"Oh and one more thing." Coco said. "If you are lying to us and you hurt Crash in any way I will end your life immediately.

"I understand. I would let you guys out of here but Destroyer would get suspicious and come after me. But as soon as I get Crash we will drop buy and free you I promise."

"Now go." Coco said. And Ripper ran off. Coco then turned to Tawna

"You really think we can trust him?"

"What choice do we have?" Tawna said.

Back at the courthouse with Tropy, Destroyer and his army returned after successfully destroying Capital City. Tropy confronted him and he was not happy.

"I thought I told you to only capture the governor and his associates and bring them here to face trial. Instead you kill them along with a third of the city and leveled the city to the ground! We are only supposed to punish the corrupt not the innocent!"

"Sorry Tropy but the plans have changed." Destroyer said "You are no longer in charge of this operation I am."

"What are you talking about? You dare you challenge my authority! If it wasn't for me you would still be locked up in prison!"

"Oh come on Tropy, I could of broke out of there a long time ago I just stayed because Uka told me to wait for you. You see Tropy you was just a puppet to get me out of prison Uka wanted me to fallow along with your orders long enough to get that pesky bandicoot out of the way and to take control of N. Sanity Island. And now that I have control of the Island and Crash is helpless to stop me you are no longer in control of this operation Tropy."

"YOU FOOL!" Tropy said aiming his tuning fork at him. "I will kill you for your treachery!" But Destroyer blasted Tropy in the chest throwing him back into a wall.

"You dare threaten me!?" Destroyer yelled. "I could kill you in a heartbeat. The only reason I didn't kill you right then is because you are going to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"You are going to send Tiny into the Ice age and have him kill Crash. As long as he is alive he is a threat to me. He must not be left alive. And if you refuse Cortex here will kill you and I will do it myself. The world must be destroyed in the name of my master and Creator Uka Uka. Any survivors will be our slaves then we will move on to destroy and Conquer the entire universe. Soon every living soul will be bowing down to the great Uka Uka. Now go and send Tiny to destroy Crash." Tropy had no choice; he got up and fetched Tiny

"Tiny I need you to go to the Ice Age and destroy Crash Bandicoot. There has been a change of plans."

"Yes Master." Tiny said. Then Tropy opened up the time portal and sent Tiny in it to destroy Crash. Then Destroyer turned to Cortex.

"Cortex take your army and start burning the Island to the ground. Have them spread out and kill as many people as you can. It is time to build Uka Uka's empire."

"Yes sir master." Then he started gathering his troops.

Back in the Ice age Crash was on the floor in Ula and Ugga's hut making himself a spear. He figured as long as he was going to be stuck in the time period he might as well learn how to hunt like them and use their weapons. He just got finished creating the arrow by sharping a rock against the ground and was tying it to a wooden pole when he heard a loud roar.

"What was that?" Ula asked. Crash had a bad feeling he heard that roar before.

"Wait hear." Crash said as he started walking out side. Ugga followed him outside.

"What is it Crash?" he asked and that is when Crash noticed on a high hill a distance away was Tiny Tiger and he was heading toward them.

"Oh my God!?" Crash said then he turned to Ugga. "Get everybody to the top of the top of the cliff for safety now!"

"What is it Crash Who is that creature?"

"His name is Tiny Tiger and he is very dangerous."

"What are you going to do?" Ugga asked

"I'm going to have to face him alone. He is here because of me." Then Crash handed him a grenade. "Here take this"

"What is it"

"It's a grenade you pull the top off then then throw it and it explodes. I have a plan but you need to get everybody to the cliff first and when I give the signal you throw that into the snow."

"Got it"

Now get out here." Crash said and with that Ugga ran to get Ula and the rest of the town's people to safety. Crash ran inside his hut to get his utility belt and spear. He was going to need all the weapons he could get for this battle. Then he ran up to Tiny and stopped right in front of him.

"Why are you here Tiny why did Tropy send you?"

"Tiny sent here to kill you. Tropy said so"

"Why? Tropy wanted me to live so I could live with the fact that I failed why did he change his mind?"

"Tropy is no longer in charge. Destroyer is, Tropy following orders and so is Tiny now Tiny must kill you." Then Tiny charged Crash as Crash took out his spear ready to fight him off.

Back at the bandicoot house Ripper just arrived at the house and ran to the basement were he ran saw Aku. Aku saw him and said.

"I knew you would come, the ancients told me you would."

"Where is the time machine?"

"Right this way." Then Aku led him to the time machine. Ripper found Coco's computer and hooked it up to the time machine and typed in the time machine password.

"Do you know the location of where Crash is?" Aku said

"Yes, Tropy told me where he is, he is in the ice age." Then he typed in the time period in the computer and then a portal appeared.

"You got to go in and find him." Ripper said. "I got to stay out and work the machine. You only got two hours otherwise you will be trapped in there and we will have to wait another twenty four hours to start it back up."

"Got it." Aku said as he went through the machine. Ripper stayed behind He just hoped that Aku could find Crash before it was to late.

Back with Cortex and his army Cortex led his crew to the edge of the city he looked on to the city and then turned to his crew.

"Destroy it, all of it." Then him and the rest of his army of the dead turned into flaming skeletons and then stormed into the city and started burning it down.


	9. Chapter 9

That night in the hut back in the Ice Age, Crash was tossing in turning in his sleep again. He was having another vision he was back in the same dark mysterious place he has been in the other visions. This time he saw Coco and Tawna tied to a stake and somebody had a torch and was about to light them on fire.

"No!" Crash yelled. Not again why is this happening." He saw as the executioner lit them on fire and Crash just stared as he watched them burn.

"Why is this happening to me?" Crash cried. "What did I do to deserve this" Then he heard the sadistic voice laughing again. "

They will all die. And you will be helpless to save them.

"Please spirit" Crash begged. "If there is anything I can do, please let me save them. I can't let them die. Please I will do anything. Just let me prevent this, let me save them."

"You really want to save them?" The voice asked.

"Yes now please tell me what I must do."

"If you are going to save them then you must sacrifice another life in return. You must sacrifice your own life to me." The voice said then he came out of the shadows finally and revealed himself to Crash. Crash took a few steps back in horror when he saw the figure. He was a mask like Aku but he was black and he had bones dangling from him.

"Who are you?" Crash asked.

"My name is Uka Uka. The spirit of evil and Master of Tropy and Destroyer." The evil mask said

"You are the master they keep talking about? You are the reason all this is happening to me?" Crash asked in shock

"Yes"

"Why are you doing this to me Uka?"

"Because it's the right thing to do Crash, its nature's way in the process of evolution. Only the tough can survive in this world Crash and I am the most powerful being in the Universe. While Man on the other hand are weak and powerless. Why should they be allowed to roam the earth while I have to hide from them? Well now it's time to let myself be known. That is why I created the Destroyer Crash, to take out the weak and replace them with my own creation"

"But what about Tropy? He only wants to take out the government not all of mankind."

"Tropy is just a pawn in my scheme?" Uka laughed. "When His usefulness is up he will be tossed aside like an outdated toy. I don't want to wipe out just the government Crash I want the whole world. Unless you think you can stop me."

"I will stop you Uka, I want let win."

"I already have. Even if you do manage to stop this plan you will have to sacrifice yourself to me to save your friends. Either way I win." Then Uka Uka vanished and Crash woke up sweating with fear. He felt hot even though it was below zero outside. Crash got up and walked outside. It had stopped snowing for now but the Snow and Ice was still just as cold and thick. Ula saw him go outside and followed him out.

"Why are you outside it's below zero?"

"You wouldn't understand Ula you people would not understand what is happening to me."

"Then make us understand. Tell me what you're going through.

"Ever since this villain called the Destroyer escaped from Prison I've been having visions. And every vision ends the same way. With everybody I care for dying and me not able to do a thing to stop it, then this evil spirit laughs telling me that they will all die. I know these visions mean something, I know it is a warning but I'm not completely sure what to do. This latest vision told me the only way to save them is to sacrifice my own life for theirs. I'm just not sure how I can do that.

"You love those people do you and you will do anything for them right?"

"Yes."

"Then you should be willing to lay down your life for them because that's what you do for people you love, you protect them you fight for them and sometimes you die for them."

"But how can I do that if I am stranded here. I'm helpless out here."

"I'm not sure Crash."

"I feel that if I'm going to be stranded out here though. Then you should here my whole story, all of you guys deserve to know my story."

"Come back inside Crash." Ula said. "Before you freeze yourself to death." Then Crash went back inside.

Back in the present day Tropy had Destroyer took the army of the dead to Capital City to take out the Governor and all his men. Tropy and Ripper Roo was in the court house about to have a trial for their Prisoners including Coco and Tawna but before the trial got started Ripper Roo walked up to Tropy.

"I have done proven myself loyal to you Tropy. I have done everything you have asked of me am I right?"

"You have Ripper you have."

"Then it's time you keep your end of the bargain. Bring Rita back from the dead for me."

"That was the bargain."

"Only one thing Tropy, she was vaporized by Cortex it will be trickier than just raising her from the grave."

"That is what the power of the evil spirits is for." Then he got on his knees and chanted out to Uka Uka

"Oh mighty Uka Uka let your faithful servant be happy. Bring Ripper's girlfriend Rita back from the dead so he can be happy my lord" Then to Rippers amazement he saw a bright light appear right in front of him then Rita appeared from that bright light alive and well.

"Rita!" Ripper shouted out in amazement

"Richard?" Rita said back. Then Richard ran up and hugged Rita.

"I wish I could leave you two alone but I'm afraid there is still work to be done. We still have the trials of our prisoners to take care of.

"Yes of Course." Ripper said then he took Rita with him and He and Tropy walked to the court room.

In the court room all the cops and government officials were there as well as Coco and Tawna. Ripper Roo took the place as judge and put on an old judges wig.

"Bring out the first condemned" Ripper laughed. Tiny drug one of the officers in front of the room.

"State your name." Ripper asked.

"I am Sergeant Gary Rodgers."

"And you confess that you are guilty of being a corrupt officer when you were in the department?

"I confess that I was a police officer but I was in no way corrupt. I was as clean as they come."

"Wrong!" Ripper yelled as he banged his gravel on the podium. "All of you guys were corrupt every single one of you. That's why this city is as screwed up as it is. You are found guilty of corruptness now what do you want your sentence to be life in prison or death?"

"What the hell type of trial is this?" Rodgers yelled "A jury is supposed to decide rather a guy is guilty or not. This isn't a fair trial."

"This is our court room now son and you were already found guilty before we brought you here this is mainly a hearing. Now what will it be. Life in prison or death?"

"I would rather go to hell then spend the rest of my life in jail for doing nothing wrong."

"So death then" Ripper said "The sentence is death!" Then he slammed the gravel on the booth and Tropy took his tuning fork and pressed it to Rodgers chest and slowly caused him to age older and older draining his blood as it was happening. Rodgers screamed as his skin turned white and his hands swiveled to bones. Soon he was nothing but a skeleton then Tropy hit the skeleton with the back end of the fork and the bones turned to dust and disintegrated.

"Whose next" Ripper said then he turned to his left to look at Rita and was surprised to see a look of terror on her face.

Destroyer led his army up to Capital City he looked at the place then turned to Cortex.

"Burn this city to the ground and do whatever the hell you want with the civilians. I'm taking care of the governor."

"Yes sir commander." Cortex said then Destroyer and the army of the dead all lit themselves on fire and started shooting flames out at the city. They burned buildings, blew up cars. One guy driving at the time saw the destruction and tried to turn his car around but Cortex shot a fire ball at it and blew both him and the car up. People was running scared as Cortex and his army was burning the city down The army started killing some of the civilians running in the street, some by lighting them on fire and letting them burn to death, others by stabbing them or ripping their chest open. Capital city did not stand a chance.

The governor saw what was going on and sent his best agents out to try to stop the Destroyer. But Destroyer just blew them up like nothing. The guards shot bullets and missiles at him but they did nothing to stop him. A helicopter shot a rocket at him and it hit him and a big wall of fire blocked their view to see if it killed him or not. To their horror though within a couple seconds Destroyer walked through the fire unscratched. He them built a huge fire ball in his hands and shot it at the helicopter blowing it up then his arms acted like a flamethrower and he started burning all the guards and officers in the front of the governors building then he blew the front of the building in and marched up to the Governor's office. He marched up and grabbed him by the throat.

"Governor Nelson White?"

"Yes" Nelson responded

"You are about to be an example to the whole world of what will happen if they don't give in to my will." Destroyer said then he carried him off.

Back with Ripper and Tropy almost all of the officers had been tried and had chosen life imprisonment over death. Only the bandicoots, Timmons and Mayor Norman were left to decide their fate.

"Time to decide life in prison, or death?" Ripper asked

Coco gathered them around to make a decision. "We have to buy time till Crash gets back. If we give in to his demands right now and do life then that will buy time for Crash to get back and rescue us."

"Crash isn't coming back." Norman said. "You saw him go through that time portal he is never coming back."

"If there is the slightest chance if his return though then we got to make sure he has something worth coming back to." Timmons said "I say life imprisonment. That way if Crash does return he will come and free us." Then they turned around and gave their answers.

"Life imprisonment" Coco said

"Smart choice" Ripper said. Then he turned to Tiny. "Take them away big boy." Then Tiny took them and through them into their jail cells.

Back in the ice age Crash went up to Ula's father. "Excuse me mister…"

"The names Ugga if you are going to stay here call me Ugga."

"Ugga I think it is time I tell you my story, where I am from and why I got sent here and why I need to go back. But I just don't want to tell you I want to tell the whole village. Maybe they can help me get back to my time period."

"I guess we can try." Ugga said then they gathered the town peoples a group of about one thousand and Crash explained his situation to them.

"I don't know how far the news has spread about me but my name is Crash Bandicoot and I am from the future."

"The future huh?" One of them said. "How is it like?"

"Well" Crash said as he grabbed a stick and started drawing in the snow. "In your time period there is only one continent but in the future there will be a massive earthquake and it will spit the one continent up into seven continents and over a hundred smaller islands. One of those islands is N. Sanity Island." He then drew N. Sanity Island and circled it. "That is the Island that I am from and right now there is a bad man that is not only threatening my home but the entire world. He is a master of time and he has been alive for hundreds of years and can control time to the extent that he can even send his enemies back in time. And that is what happened to me. I tried to stop him but he over powered me and as punishment he sent me to your time period. If he isn't stopped then his army will destroy the world and rule it the way they see fit."

"Wow" Ula said

"Now you understand why I need to get back."

"But Crash there is no possible way for us to get you back. We don't have the technology to get you back."

"I know Ula I just hope my friends back home has some way of getting me back."

Meanwhile at the Bandicoots estate Aku arrived at Coco's lab and went to the time machine he stared at it for a few minutes when he realized something. How the heck was he going to work this machine?" Aku had magic powers that allowed him to do all sorts of things no mortal person could do but because he was just a mask and didn't have any hands or feet he was unable to work the machine. He had to get somebody to work the machine so he could get in there and find Crash but with Coco and Tawna in prison who was he going to get. He then closed his eyes and started meditating and communicated with the ancients.

"Oh ancients I need your help. I need to get into this time machine and find Crash; He is the only hope for the world. Who is going to help me get in? I need your help." Then he saw an image of a figure. It was the image of the figure that was going to work the time machine. Then he was surprised to see who the figure was. The Person that was supposed to help him rescue Crash was Ripper Roo.


	10. Chapter 10

Crash was driving down the road when he noticed that a group of Tropy's army was blocking his path. The army of flaming skeletons instantly started shooting fire at Crash causing him to turn his bike down an alley. Crash then pushed a button and out came two machine guns, one on each handle and waited for one of the walking dead to make the first move. Sure enough of the walking dead came marching down the alley hoping to trap Crash only to have Crash shoot both guns at him shooting off both arms and his head. The skeleton fell to the ground and Crash ran over the remains crushing the heart of the skeleton with the wheel and driving towards the rest of the army. The walking dead was took back when they saw the guns being fired from his motorcycle and started trying to knock Crash off the bike. But Crash kept swerving the fire that was being thrown at him and started gunning the down one by one hitting each and every one of them in the chest area. Finally Crash gunned each of them down and continued driving trying to find Destroyer when from behind he got blasted with fire that sent him flying off his bike onto the ground. Crash turned around to see a flaming skeleton standing in front of him only there was something familiar with this one. Crash felt like he had seen this guy before.

"Hello Crash." It said "Remember me?"

"Cortex" Crash growled.

Meanwhile Ripper was driving the semi though the downtown area when he noticed a large group of the walking dead army himself. He stopped the semi then hollered to his crew in the back of the trailer.

"Everybody out of the truck; its go time!" Then he lifted the door of the trailer then Ugga and his group from the Ice Age stormed out swords in hand and looked at the walking dead.

"Man does anybody in your time period actually look human." Ugga asked

"Yes and if we live long enough I'll show you some." Ripper said pulling out an assault rifle. Then he started opining fire on the living dead as the others charged them with their swords and started dismembering them. The walking dead started shooting flames out at them taking some of them down but The Ice age crew was tough. They rammed their swords threw their chest and through the heart refusing to flee. Multiple skeletons started shooting at Ripper but Ripper took out a second gun and with both guns he started opining fire on more than one at once.

"That's the best you got?" Ripper shouted. "You can't handle Ripper Roo!" Suddenly Ripper saw multiple police cars pull out and saw Police officers pull out as well as Timmons, Norman, Coco and Tawna.

"Richard!" Tawna yelled out.

"Get out of here Tawna, get yourself to safety!" Ripper said.

"We're here to help!" Coco said. That's when they noticed a huge swarm of walking dead of at least a few hundred starting to surround them. Ripper the Ice age Crew, The police and the bandicoots all looked around them and instantly started pulling out their weapons. The police took out guns while the bandicoots took out swords. Coco even had a sword in each hand. Then they all bundled together.

"Ok on the count of three we attack." Ripper said as the walking dead was closing in nearer."

"Got it" Timmons said.  
"One, Two, Three, NOW!" Then they all charged towards the walking dead and attacked.

Back with Crash, Cortex shot fire out at him causing Crash to take shelter behind a near building.

"Who knew being dead could be so much fun" Cortex laughed. "With these powers now in my possession I am near unbeatable. At last I shall have my revenge Crash." Then he shot a whole wall of fire at Crash trapping Crash behind the building. Crash had to play this safe, one wrong move and he would be fried. Crash quickly leaped threw the fire and pulled out his sword and cut off one of Cortex's arms. But to Crash's surprise Cortex just laughed and right in front of his eyes Cortex grew another arm.

"What the hell?" Crash said.

"Isn't it amazing Crash? Thanks to Tropy I am unstoppable. Now prepare to meet your doom!" Then he shot Crash in the chest. The blast sent Crash slamming into a building.

"You would have made a great worrier Crash! With your strength and my brains we would of conquered the earth! But you chose them over your on creator!"

"You were a murderer; you were going to use me for evil. I found a way to use what you gave me for good."

"Very well Crash." Cortex said "If you want to be a hero then let's see you save these people you care so hard about." Then he turned around and blasted a billboard and sent it falling. Crash could tell it was going to land on a woman who was looking at it frozen with fear and Crash ran and grabbed the women and knocked her out of the way just as the billboard landed on the ground.

"You're safe now." Crash said.

"Thank you" The women complied. Just then Cortex shot Crash with fire again and this time it sent him crashing through a window and into a jewel shop.

"You can't let one person die can you." Cortex growled as he shot him again "You would rather let yourself die then these people. Well you're going to get that wish now." Cortex stood over Crash and aimed a fireball at his heart. "Say goodbye Crash, Forever." Crash had to think fast so he grabbed his sword and sliced off Cortex's arm and head and then ran out of the building and into an alley. He knew that Cortex wasn't going to stay down long. But he needed time to catch his breath and think of a new battle plan.

Meanwhile back with the others. Coco and the others was having a hard time themselves with the living dead. Just like with Cortex every time they cut off a limb they just grew back a new one.

"How are we going to stop these things?" Tawna cried out. Cutting off one of the skeletons head

"I'm not quite sure." Coco said cutting off another's arms

"Well you better think of something pretty damn quick. We're running out of ammunition." Norman shouted. Suddenly Coco noticed something she hadn't before. These skeletons had beating hearts. If she could pierce the heart maybe the dead would stay down. She picked up her sword and charged for one of them she jabbed the sword into the skeletons heart piercing it. Once she pulled the sword out she noticed that the heart was on fire and the skeleton was engulfed in flames. It screamed then turned into ash defeating it permanently.

"Gee now that's what I call bad heartburn." Ripper said after witnessing the whole thing.

"The heart is what's keeping it alive." Then she called everybody's intention.

"Everybody listen up, aim for the heart. The heart is what is giving it life. You destroy the heart you destroy the monster."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ripper said as he pulled out his Assault Rifle and started shooting the skeletons in heart causing them to explode.

"Yeah this world's only for the living bitches and you aren't living!" Ripper Roo shouted after killing the skeletons. Suddenly Coco got a call from Crash on her communicator.

"Coco, how on things on your end?"

"Everything is going smoothly now that we found a way to take down these zombies."

"How do you take them out? Cortex is on my trail and I don't know how much more I can fight him off."

"Destroy the heart. That is the only way you can kill it." Crash peaked out from behind the building he was hiding behind and saw Cortex then smiled.

"Thanks sis I think I got this now." Then he turned off his communicator and took out two swords, one in each hand and jumped out from behind the building twirling the swords in his hands.

"Come and get me!" Crash shouted.

"Crash I didn't think you had the guts to face me again." Then Cortex shot more fire out at Crash but this time Crash jumped into the air avoiding Cortex's flames he jabbed the swords into Cortex's chest tearing apart Cortex's rib cage that was blocking the heart.

"What are you doing!?" Cortex yelled. Crash then grabbed Cortex's beating heart and ripped it out of Cortex's chest.

"You're going back to hell!" Crash said.

"NOOOO!" Cortex yelled as his heart started burning up then Cortex exploded right in front of Crash's eyes and Cortex and his heart became nothing more than ash. **(Yeah I know that was pretty dark for Crash but I don't care I wanted to kill Cortex off in a cool way!) **

Watching from a distance Destroyer saw what had happened and he contacted Tropy.

"Cortex has failed to kill Crash. Take him down or you will share the same fate as Cortex."

Don't worry Destroyer I will send that bandicoot a little message." Tropy said then he took his tuning fork and charged it up and shot it at the city bridge blowing a huge hole in it. Crash saw that cars were starting to fall off the edge several feet to their death. Crash quickly got on his motorcycle and activated the plane wings and blasted off flying as fast as it could Crash reached the first car that was falling off the bridge he smashed the window open and pulled the lady who was driving the car out and put her in the back seat of the bike.

"Hang on." Crash said as he flew higher up. He saw two other cars falling to their doom one had their window open so he just grabbed the guy driving it and had him hold on to his hand. The other one had the window closed so he had to break it open and grab the lady out. Finally he landed safely on the bridge far enough from the hole.

"Stay here till help arrives. You should be safe." Crash said then he called Timmons. "Luke get some officers to the bridge immediately. There was an explosion on it. I need you to help check for injuries." Before Crash got a response however suddenly Crash saw Tropy land on the other side of the broken bridge.

"Tropy" Crash growled. Tropy didn't say a word he just took out his tuning fork and blasted the concrete underneath Crash's feet causing him to fall off the bridge and into the ocean below.

Timmons, who heard the commotion through his communicator instantly, yelled out "Crash!"

"No way could he have survived that." Tropy thought. "My work is done hear." But just as he was walking off he heard a grappling hook being fired. He turned around and Crash using a grappling gun to lure himself back to the bridge.

"Go Crash go!" The people on the bridge were saying.

"I don't think so." Tropy said as he cut the cord to send Crash falling again. This time though Crash pushed a button on a remote he had and his bike flew up allowing Crash to land on his bike before he fell. Tropy knew he was in trouble so he instantly formed a ball of energy around him and flew off. Crash called Timmons.

"This is Crash Bandicoot. I am all right and am in pursuit of Tropy as we speak." Timmons breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go get him Crash." He said.

Tropy landed on a skyscraper in the downtown area. Crash, which was following him stood up on his bike then jumped off and landed on top of him and started trying to wrestle the tuning fork out of his hands. Tropy knocked Crash back and fired his tuning fork at him. But Crash rolled out of the way and pulled out his sword. Crash leaped in the air sword raised above his head. He then swung it at Tropy only to have him block the sword with the fork. They fought hard high above the city on top of the sky scraper. Crash eventually knocked the tuning fork out of Tropy's hands and let it hit the floor. Tropy ran to grab it but Crash tackled him on the ground and started beating him in the face. Tropy eventually knocked Crash off of him and reached for the Tuning fork. Crash knew that the tuning fork was the source of his power. If he could destroy the tuning fork then maybe Tropy's powers would leave him and Crash could defeat him. Both Tropy and Crash grabbed the tuning fork and was wrestling over it Tropy knocked Crash down to the floor and was about to press the fork up against Crash's chest to make him age himself to death. But Crash grabbed it and started pushing it back not allowing it to touch him. Crash then shoved Tropy back and leaped at him and wrestled the tuning fork out of his hands again. Crash was going to have to wear him out before destroying the tuning fork but as long as he didn't have the fork in his hands Crash was ok. He punched and kicked Tropy in the face multiple times. Then with his elbow he knocked him in the back of the head knocking Tropy to the ground. With the upper hand Crash continued punching him till he realized Tropy no longer had the strength to continue fighting. Crash then grabbed the tuning fork and smashed it against the ground shattering it to pieces. Tropy's powers then left him. He would never be able to control time again. He then walked over to Tropy and grabbed him by the neck lifting him a couple inches above the ground.

"How do I stop Destroyer? How do I get rid of his powers?!"

"I'm a dead man if I talk." Tropy replied.

"You're a dead man if you don't talk." Crash yelled squeezing Tropy's neck tighter. Tropy was struggling to breath and was starting to turn blue, finally he gave in.

"All right I'll tell you what I know." Tropy said but as soon as he said that a blast from a distance hit Tropy in the back making him fall to the ground. Crash looked and saw it was Destroyer and he shot him with a sniper rifle. Destroyer then used his telekinetic powers to strip the armor off of Tropy and put it on himself he also took the shattered remains of the tuning fork and put it back together.

"The power is now mine." Destroyer said flying off. Crash grabbed Tropy who he could tell was dying.

"There's no hope left for you Tropy. The best I can do for you is to get justice for you but I can only do that if you tell me how to stop the Destroyer. Please with what life you got left tell me how to stop him.

"Destroyer is an android." Tropy began. "The real Destroyer got killed all those years back and his soul was put in this android. There is only one way to stop him. When he was put in that android body Uka created a machine to hold Destroyers powers because he can only hold so much as once. The only way to defeat him is to destroy that machine."

"How do I destroy the machine?"

"In the heart of the machine is the power source." If you rip out and destroy the power source the Destroyers powers will leave him and he will explode. The powers are what keep him alive. One warning though once the Destroyer ad the machine is destroyed his powers will go haywire and will be released onto the city and will start destroying everything in its path. Someone will have to sacrifice themselves to Uka Uka and absorb the powers to prevent it from destroying the city. One thing however the powers will kill the person who absorbs it. Are you really willing to die for this city Crash?

"I will if I have to."

Then with that Tropy died and his age caught up to him and within a few seconds he was nothing but bones. Crash then remembered what Uka told him in that vision.

"The only way to save them is to sacrifice yourself to me!" Crash knew that he wasn't going to get out of this alive, but he had to stop Destroyer. With a deep breath he got on his bike, flew off the building and went to find Destroyer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys there is only one chapter left after this. I sure hope you guys have been enjoying this. Here we have the big climatic battle between Crash and the Destroyer. I actually consider this the hardest chapter to write because I wanted to make sure I did the battle right. Also I made a slight revision to the first chapter where I changed the time setting of when this event took place. I now have this whole adventure taking place a year after the first adventure instead of a week. I think that makes more sense considering the gadgets Coco has made. Anyway I'll shut up and get back to the story now. **

Destroyer was in the vacant warehouse were his machine was. Cortex had failed, the army of the dead was almost all destroyed and he had killed Tropy for his failer. He was the only one left standing. He instantly touched the machine and he gained more power. Then he made a hundred clones of himself and told them.

"Go and destroy the police the older female bandicoot and that traitor Ripper Roo. But keep the younger female bandicoot alive. I want her." Then they left to do as they were told.

Crash was driving down the street when he realized Tropy never told him where Destroyer's machine was. He instantly summoned Aku hoping he would know were the machine was.

"Aku I need you to find where the Destroyer's machine is. It is the only way to destroy the Destroyer."

"I'll do my best." Then he closed his eyes and scanned the entire city he eventually saw the machine in the vacant Warehouse on Main Street.

"I found it." Aku said. "Go to the vacant warehouse on Main Street. That is where the machine is.

"I'm on it." Crash said. Then he turned onto Main Street and drove strait, looking for the warehouse. As he was driving he ran into the battle ground where Coco and the others were fighting the skeletons.

"Get out of the way." Crash told them. "I got this." Then he pressed a button on his bike and out came the machine guns and he just opened fire on the skeletons taking the majority of them out. Crash then drove up to Coco.

"Coco I need you to finish destroying these things. I am heading to the vacant warehouse on this street. I believe that is where Destroyer and his machine are hiding."

"As soon as we are finished we are coming to help you."

"No Coco it is too dangerous I need you to go to a safe destination. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Crash I am family and I want to help."

Crash sighed and put and started to drive off. "Suit yourself." Then he drove off and five minutes later arrived at the warehouse where he figured Destroyer was. He drove through the wall and then got off the bike.

"Destroyer!" he yelled out. He then saw Destroyer step out of the shadows.

"Hello Crash. We meet again."

"Why did you do it Destroyer why did you kill Tropy? I thought you were a team."

"Tropy was just a puppet that I used to unleash my true plan, world domination. And since he had failed to kill you he had to die. And now that I have all the power in the world I am now unstoppable."

"We'll see about that." Crash said as he took out his sword ready to fight Destroyer. Destroyer just laughed and made a hundred clones of himself taking Crash by surprise.

"Goodbye Crash." Destroyer said. "Forever" Then one of the clones blasted Crash with fire sending Crash flying several feet back. Crash got up only to be hit again. He then got blasted a third time. Crash needed help, he ran behind a wall to catch his breath. Aku ran up to him.

"I need help Aku." Crash said "There is no way I can beat him on my own he is to powerful."

"Absorb me Crash. Let me enter you and help guide you. You will then have my powers long enough to beat the Destroyer." Crash then grabbed Aku and Aku then flew into Crash. Crash then started to glow he felt himself getting stronger. He now felt like he could beat Destroyer. Crash heard Destroyer taunting him from the other side of the room.

"What's the matter Crash? Giving up already?"

"Not likely." Crash said as he stepped out from behind the wall he was hiding, sparkling from Aku's powers.

"Oh how nice." Destroyer said. "Crash is having his little mask friend help him out. You think that mask will help you Crash. A mask created me, gave me my powers! A mask made me who I am today! "Then he turned to his clones.

"Destroy that bandicoot." Then the every clone started shooting fire at Crash but with Aku's powers he just leaped out of the way and took out his swords. He charged the clones and with the flick of his swords he decapitated one of the clones with one sword and with the other one he pierced the heart of another clone.

"One thing I know about clones Destroyer." Crash said "Is that they are never as powerful as the original. No matter how powerful you are." The clones continued to shoot fire at him but Crash just walked through the fire and stabbing them.

"Is that the best you got?" Crash said

"Not likely" One of the clones said. Then all of the clones just charged Crash and started pinning him to ground and started tugging at his limbs trying to rip his arms and legs off. Crash just kicked them off then one of them grabbed him by the neck from behind and started trying to strangle him. Then with a lot of force and energy he blew them all off and sent them all flying separate directions then when he was back on his feet he started blasted some of them with energy vaporizes them instantly. One of the clones tried blasting him again but Crash blocked it with a blast of his on. Another Clone tried to blast him from a different direction but Crash sensed it and with his other hand blasted the power at the other one blocking it. They were all at a stand still trying to force there blast on one another when Crash finally got the upper hand and blasted the two clones vaporizing them. The remainder of the clones once again tried to tag team Crash but Crash took out both of his swords and finished striking down what clones were left.

"Give it up Destroyer." Crash said. "You know you can't win." Destroyer just laughed

"That's where you are wrong Crash." Destroyer said. "You see those weren't the only clones made. I also sent some to take care of those pesky little friends of yours.

"No." Crash said

"Yes, your friends won't know what hit them. You know they can't handle those clones. They aren't as strong as you and I. Oh I'm afraid your friends are dead." Crash could feel the anger building up inside of him.

"You're wrong, my friends can beat them, you don't know them."

"Oh give it up Crash you have seen this coming for days. You have seen those visions you saw the writing on the wall. You cannot stop the future Crash your friends are going to die. But don't worry soon you will be joining them in the afterlife yourself." Then Destroyer shot a blast from the tuning fork causing Crash to block it with his on kinetic energy as they both stood their shooting their on powers at each other.

Meanwhile at the battlefield with Coco and the others, Coco had just finished killing the remainder of the skeletons.

"Finished, now let's go help Crash." Coco said.

"Uh I wouldn't be quite sure." Tawna said as she saw the clones walking toward them. Coco turned around and saw an army of a hundred Destroyer clones marching toward them. Ripper saw it to and instantly got in front of the pack.

"Get out of here." Ripper said.

"No, We fight them together, I am not afraid." Coco said

"Crash will kill me if I let anything happen to you. Get to the nearest building and hide. I and the cops will handle this." Ripper said

"But?!"

"Do it dammit!" Ripper said

"Coco it will be alright" Timmons said. Coco just gave in and angrily she and Tawna ran to the nearest safe place and hid. The Ice age crew also stayed behind to fight. The Destroyer clones eventually reached them.

"Well, hello there Ripper you traitor" One of them said. "Where are the bandicoots?

"You'll never find them." Ripper said. "Now stay back or we will kill you." The clone just laughed.

"Kill them." He said and the rest of the clones started attacking them.

Back with Crash and Destroyer, The both of them were both at a standstill as they were both blasting kinetic energy at each other and the energy was pushing against each other. Finally the energy just erupted throwing the both of them back several feet. Crash got back up on his feet and started heading toward the door.

"I'm going to destroy those clones then I am going to come back and kill you."

"I don't think so." Destroyer said as he shot a fireball at Crash hitting him and knocking him back to the ground.

"I'll go take care of your friends myself." Then he blasted off in the air and headed to where the others were. Crash, using Aku's powers also flew off into the air following Destroyer determined he wouldn't let him win.

Back with the others, Ripper and the cops were having a hard time with the clones. They continued to shoot fire at them and wouldn't go down with bullets. The clones had taken out nine cops and one of the ice age worriers. A clone shot a blast at Ripper hitting him in the chest and caused him to get thrown against the wall. The clone then walked up to him and aimed to finish him off right their

"Lights out traitor." He said but then Timmons came from behind and stabbed a sword through his back killing the clone.

"Thanks" Ripper said.

"Don't mention it." Timmons replied. Up from above Destroyer had Ripper and Timmons in his sights and was aiming his hands towards them ready to blast them when he got blasted from behind by Crash.

"Leave my friends alone." Crash yelled as he flew up and punched Destroyer sending him flying through the air. He flew up to him again and punched him a second time sending him crashing through a building. Crash then grabbed him and spun him around before throwing him high in the air and flying up he hit him with his elbow and sent him smashing to the ground.

"Not as tough as you thought huh destroyer?"

"We'll see about that." Destroyer said as he then shot lasers from his eyes hitting Crash in the chest and sending him crashing to the ground. Destroyer zapped him a second time when he hit the ground before Crash got up and using Aku's magic shot lasers out of his eyes too blocking Destroyers lasers. Crash knowing that they were at a standstill then aimed his hand at a billboard and shot it and it fell right on Destroyer temporarily stopping him. Crash took this opportunity to run to where his friends were and blast a few of the clones.

"Crash what are you doing here?" Timmons asked

"Helping you out Luke what does it look like?" Crash asked he then blasted some of the clones vaporizing them.

"The clones aren't as powerful as the actual Destroyer so they are easier to stop." Crash said handing Timmons a sword. "Strike them with the sword and you should stop them." That's when he looked up and saw Destroyer hovering over them his hand raised towards Timmons.

"Get down!" Crash yelled shoving Timmons out of the way only to get hit by the blast himself.

"CRASH!" Timmons yelled

"NO!" Coco and Tawna yelled before running outside where Crash was laying on the ground. Ripper saw Crash laying there and instantly got fueled with anger and aimed his machine guns at Destroyer and started firing. Tawna was lying over Crash's body. He didn't seem to move.

"Crash wake up! You can't die on us now! We need you! Wake up!" She cried. Destroyer saw Ripper firing at him and he blasted him sending him flying through the building Coco and Tawna were hiding earlier. Destroyer then turned and blasted a group of cops then turned around and blasted some of the Ice Age worriers. Tawna was crying over Crash's body before she saw it starting to glow. Aku was healing him then Crash woke up and opened his eyes then with a huge blast of energy he blasted Destroyer sending him flying several yards before landing out of site. Crash then using Aku's magic healed the injured cops, Ripper Roo and Ice age Worriers then he blasted off to finish his battle with Destroyer.

"Go Crash go!" Coco screamed then she took out a sword and turned to the clones.

"And as for you guys" She growled in a very pissed off mood. "You guys are going to pay for what you have done" Then she charged at them and attacked.

Crash flew in the sky then turned around to see Destroyer charging at him. Destroyer then punched Crash in the jaw sending him flying backwards. Destroyer then charged and grabbed Crash punching him multiple times in the face before Crash zapped him in the face with Aku's laser eyes. Crash then took the opportunity and shot several blasts at Destroyer each one hitting him and knocking him back. Destroyer finally had enough.

"That's it I'm fed up with this shit!" Destroyer said. "Time for you to die Crash Bandicoot!" Then fire formed in his hands and with it he formed a fire tornado around his body.

"TIME TO FRY!" Destroyer yelled as he shot a huge blast of fire at Crash. Crash had to form a force field around him to block the fire that was being shot at him.

"GIVE IT UP CRASH YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THAT FOREVER!" Destroyer yelled shooting the fire at him. "YOU ARE DEAD! YOUR FRIENDS ARE DEAD! YOUR CITY IS DEAD!" Crash knew he couldn't keep the force field up forever he had to destroy the machine and he had to do it now. Thinking fast he clapped his hands together and caused a blinding white light that temporarily blinded the Destroyer giving Crash the opportunity to escape and head for the warehouse. When the light cleared Destroyer looked around him to see Crash was no longer there.

"Where are you!?" Destroyer yelled. Then he turned to see Crash was heading to the warehouse were the machine was.

"NO!" Destroyer yelled and he flew after him still with the fire tornado around his body. Destroyer then started shooting fire out of his hands Crash had to maneuver his flight patterns to avoid being hit. Crash then turned around and while still flying toward the warehouse he shot several blast at Destroyer only for them to be blocked by the fire tornado.

"Your pesky energy blast won't work anymore Crash! I am too powerful. Then he shot fire out of both his eyes and mouth Crash had to quickly use wind to blow it away. Crash then formed a huge wind tornado to block any fire that Destroyer shot.

"Now we are both equally matched!" Crash said surrounded by a wind Tornado. Crash then formed lighting in his hands and shot the lighting at the sky forming storm clouds. Rain started falling at an incredible speed putting out Destroyers fire.

"You know what happens when fire meets wind and rain?" Crash asked Destroyer with an evil grin on his face. "It blows out." Then he shot a huge gush of wind at Destroyer blowing him away, Crash knew he would be back though so he quickly flew to the warehouse. He landed where the machine was and had Aku exit his body.

"Aku form a massive force shield around me and the machine and stand on the outside of it. We can't afford to let the Destroyer in." Crash ordered

"You got it." Aku said as he formed a massive force shield making sure nothing would get in. He then stood guard of the outside of the shield as Crash punched a huge hole in the machine and started tearing it open and ripping apart wire trying to get to the power source of the machine. Destroyer then smashed into the building surrounded by electricity. He was angry now.

"I am going to destroy you Crash!" He yelled. He then saw Crash at the machine ripping in to it.

"No!" He yelled then he shot electricity at Crash only to have Aku block it with electricity of his own.

"You shall not harm Crash!" He yelled shooting his own electricity at Destroyer. Crash then reached the power source and saw its glowing ball of power

"There it is" He said as he reached in and pulled it out.

"NO!" Destroyer yelled as he punched Aku out of the way and ran to the force shield. He got to the force shield and shot electricity at it only to have it shoot back at him and throw him against the wall. Crash then sat the power source on the ground took out his sword and jabbed it into the power source. The force then caused electricity to run up the sword and shock Crash then cause an explosion blowing up the whole machine. The explosion blew Crash against the other side of the building.

"NOOO!" Destroyer yelled as he felt his power leave his body. His power zapped out of him in electricity style and Destroyer then blew up.

Coco and the others were still fighting the clones when they saw them all explode right in front of them.

"What just happened?" Tawna asked

"Crash" Coco replied "He did it"

"Uh I wouldn't be quite sure." Timmons replied. That's when they saw the leftover power form a huge ball in the sky and start shooting out at people disintegrating whoever it touched.

"Everybody get inside now!" Norman yelled and they all ran inside the nearest building. Crash and Aku saw it too as they ran outside to see what was going on. That's when they also saw a portal appear and the sound of Uka Uka's laughter

"It has begun!" Uka said

"Crash what's happening?" Aku asked.

"Tropy warned me about this." Crash said

"About what?" Aku asked. That is when Crash remembered all the visions he has had and what Uka Uka told him earlier.

"**If you want to save your friends you must sacrifice yourself to me.**"

"Crash what is going on**?" **Aku asked

Tropy warned me this would happen if I destroyed the Destroyer. His powers will rage out of control until it levels the whole city."

"How do we stop it?" Aku said

"The only way possible" Crash said "Somebody is going to have to sacrifice themselves to his master Uka Uka. And that person is going to have to be me."

**To be concluded next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys might hate me a little for this chapter but don't worry this is not the last of Crash There will be another story. I would never kill Crash off like this. **

"No you can't do that Crash" Aku said

"I have no choice. It is the only way I can prevent Destroyers powers from destroying the entire island" Crash said

"But Crash!"

"Deep down you know that this is the only way. You would do the same thing if you were in my shoes."

Aku just sighed "I know Crash. But that doesn't make it any easier." Then Crash got on his bike and started driving toward where Coco and the others were. He had to make sure they were safe. Electric shocks of power kept zapping down all around him he had to swerve to avoid getting vaporized. He paused and just looked around at the destruction and the people running scared he saw people getting completely disintegrated by the blast.

"Get inside somewhere safe!" He yelled out at the people. "Get out from the streets!" The people obeyed his orders then he continued on driving to find his crew. Suddenly he heard a voice calling for him.

"Crash!" Crash turned around and saw Coco running up to him.

"Coco!" Crash said then he got off his bike, grabbed her and ran inside the building where they were hiding just before a blast of electricity hit right where she was standing. Once they were inside Crash sat Coco down.

"Crash what is going on?" Coco cried.

"It's the Destroyers powers. When I killed the Destroyer his powers raged out of control, they left him and formed this huge electric ball in the sky. It will kill anybody it touches and if not stopped it will level the entire island." That is when they heard Uka Uka laughing in his portal.

"Who is that?" Timmons asked

"I have heard that voice before, when I was floating in the river" Ripper said

"His name is Uka Uka, he has been the ones showing me the visions of your deaths and don't you see the vision is coming true. This has been what the visions has been warning about. You and the whole city is about to die."

"How can we stop it?" Timmons said.

"Somebody has to sacrifice himself to Uka Uka and absorb the power. That is the only way to stop it. But it will kill you in the process."

"I'll do it." Ugga said. "I'm not even from this time period it would be no big lost."

"Papa no!" Ula said

"No he want accept you." Crash said. "There is only one person that demon will accept for a sacrifice He told me in my last vision that it would have to be me." Then they all turned and looked at him.

"NO!" Tawna screamed. "Crash you can't, you won't!"

"I have no choice! I can't let you die!" Crash said.

"Crash I just got you back I can't lose you again" Coco cried

"I'm sorry sis but if I don't you and the whole city will die. What is one death compared to millions."

"But Crash?" Coco said tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Coco but you know there is no other way" Tawna then ran up to Crash

"You promised you would never leave me. You promised we would always be together. Crash I can't let you do this" Tawna cried tears rolling down her face. Crash then grabbed Tawna and gave her a big goodbye kiss.

"I will always be with you, but only in spirit." Crash said. "Tawna promise me you will be strong. Promise me you will be brave."

"I'll try." Tawna cried. Then Crash turned to Coco

"Coco I am leaving you in charge of the city now. You have to carry on where I leave off. Promise me you will take care of this place for me."

"I will." Coco cried. Then Crash turned to Timmons.

"Luke, it's been a pleasure working with you."

"Been a pleasure working with you too friend." Timmons said trying to stay strong but a tear slipped down his face also. Crash then turned to Ripper.

"Richard I know you are trying to change but you still have to turn yourself in for the crimes you have committed. You still have to answer for them. Do the right thing and despite everything that happened I have and shall always be your friend."

"I will my friend." Ripper said, then Crash finally turned to Norman

"Norman I know we have our differences but I still respect you. Please in my memory let Coco and Tawna live here without the cops chasing them.

"I'll give you guys a pardon." Norman said. Then with that Crash went outside and got on his bike.

"I love you all." Crash said as he drove off.

"Crash!" Tawna cried starting to run after him but Timmons grabbed her.

"He knows what he has to do." Timmons said, and then Tawna buried her head in Timmons shoulders.

Crash drove up to where Uka's portal was and then got off his bike and bowed down to Uka.

"Please Uka Uka spare Wumpa city and my friends. Take me as your sacrifice just please let this city and my friends be. They are innocent. Do with me what you want.

"Have the worlds' biggest hero under my control, to do with as I please? I accept." Then with that Uka granted Crash the power to absorb Destroyer powers. Crash started glowing and started floating in the air. Crash closed his eyes and saw his life flash before him. He saw the days of him back as a normal bandicoot with his family, he saw him being mutated by Cortex then escaping him also saw all the events that has happened to him from the past year up to when he gave Tawna a final goodbye kiss. Then with that he stretched out his arms and let out a huge yell as he absorbed the power letting it electrocute him. Coco and the others watched on in amazement. Then when the last of the power was absorbed a huge ball of light formed around Crash forcing Coco and the others to close their eyes and look away. Then the huge ball of light erupted and disappeared. And Crash was nowhere to be seen. Coco and they ran out to look and saw there was no traces of Crash anywhere. Crash was gone. Tawna then just started crying again and buried her head on Timmons shoulders. Timmons tried to comfort her.

"There, there its ok." Timmons said then he looked up to the sky. "That was the bravest and heroic thing I have ever seen a man do." Aku and Ripper ran up to them.

"Uka Uka has won he has took away are best worrier and left us vulnerable. Who is to protect us if he ever decides to attack?" Ripper said

"I will. I will not let my brother's death be for nothing. I will make sure his legacy will not die." Coco said

"No Uka Uka must not win." Aku said

"Who is this Uka Uka?" Norman asked

"He is the most evil being in the entire universe. His mission in life is to destroy the Universe and rebuild it with him as emperor and ruler of the galaxy. I put him in prison a few centuries back but somehow he still manages to run his operation." Aku said. "He is also my brother." The rest of them just looked at him in shock when he said that.

"Your brother?" Coco said in shock

"Yes, and I must not let him win. I have to find a way to bring him back.

"How?" Timmons said. "He is dead!"

"I don't know but I am not returning until I do. I must leave and find a way to bring Crash back."

"Aku you can't leave!" Coco said.

"Yes I must my dear child. But I will return someday. When I figure out how to bring Crash back." Then he ran off.

"AKU!" Coco yelled as Aku left. When he disappeared out of sight Coco just sat down and wept broken hearted that she now has lost both Crash and Aku.

A week later Timmons had a memorial ceremony for Crash. The people from the Ice Age had been sent back to their time so they weren't there for it and Ripper kept his promise to Crash and agreed to turn himself in but they did allow him to attend the ceremony sitting between two cops in handcuffs and his feet shackled. Coco and Tawna was in the front row dressed in black. Tawna also was wearing a black vial to try to hide her face so no one could see her weeping.

"Crash Bandicoot." Timmons began. "A lot of people here was afraid of him. We thought he was the enemy. A maniac who needed to be brought down. We treated him like a villain. We chased him, arrested him, and banished him from the islands just because of the fact that we were afraid of him. But the truth is Crash was a hero. Not the hero that N. Sanity Island deserved but the one we needed. We didn't deserve him. The way we treated him he had the right to never step foot on this island again and just let us be killed by Destroyer. But he came back anyway even if we didn't want him to and he gave his life to save us all." Then tears started forming in his eyes and he started shouting. "And today we will honor him. Today we will always remember what he did for us. We will never let his legacy be forgotten." Then he pulled the sheets off a statue next to him and reviled a statue off Crash bandicoot. Crash's sword raised in the air like a true Worrier. Then the cops gave Crash a twenty one gun salute as the crowd clapped for Crash before they all dispersed.

After the Ceremony Ripper was took to prison and Norman called Timmons to his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Timmons asked as he walked into his office.

"Yes Luke I wanted to talk to you about something. I want to know out of all the cops in the city. Why did Crash seem to trust you the most? What did he see in you that made him come to you?"

"Because sir like Commissioner Marley I believe in treating everybody equal and not judging them just because they were a mutant. Even if it meant breaking the law I did what I felt was the right thing to do. And if I had to do it all over again I would even if it meant costing me my job as a police officer."

"And that is why Luke I want to ask you to come back to the police force." Norman said. "We really need someone like you to keep the streets clean. Because like you said you do what you feel is right."

"I'll come back on one condition. Leave the bandicoots alone. They have suffered enough already. Let them be in peace."

"Deal" Norman said then they shook hands. "Welcome back Luke tomorrow you start your new position."

"What new position." Timmons asked.

"Well I guess there is no other way to say it. Congratulations Commissioner Timmons." Norman replied with a smile on his face.

Late that night Tawna was standing out on the balcony of their house staring up at the night sky. A couple minutes later Coco walked out and joined her.

"You think he might still be alive?" Tawna asked

"He is." Coco replied. "Somehow I just can feel it."

"How can you be so sure?" Tawna asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes you just have to have faith I guess." Then Coco turned and looked straight at Tawna. "You know Luke was wrong on one thing. Crash was no hero."

"What do you mean?" Tawna asked.

"Crash was something more. He was a silent guardian who watched over and protected people even when they didn't want it. He was a watchful protector, a bandicoot worrier. Oh no Crash was no hero. He was something more. He was something way more.

**Well that's the end for this story. Thanks to all who have read it. And thanks to Jojoker Boy and Eternal 1990 for their reviews. I know that not everybody might like this story for its darker more adult style but for those that did enjoy it, thanks. And yes there will be another installment coming sometime maybe in September. This is not the end of Crash. So keep your eyes out for Crash revenge coming out in September till then Peace out. **


End file.
